Luigidollar's Toy Story 2
by Luigidollar2002
Summary: While Danny Fenton is at Camp, a greedy toy collector by the name "Mr. Pines" steals Stan. While Stan is meeting up with new toys from his own show called "South Park", Dexter and his friends vow to rescue him, but Stan finds himself in a dilemma, should he go to the museum and last forever, or go back to where he's loved, but where Danny will eventually outgrow him?
1. Previously on Luigidollar's Toy Story

At first Stan Marsh and Dexter Cavanaugh didn't get along easily, in fact, they used to get on each other's nerves, mostly Dexter would get on Stan's nerves, a lot.

In a world where toys are living things who pretend to be lifeless when their owners are present, a group of toys owned by a six-year-old boy, Danny Fenton, are caught off-guard when Danny's birthday party is moved up a week, as Danny, his mother and father and infant sister Danielle are preparing to move the following week. The toys' leader and Danny's favorite toy, an old fashioned Mountain boy doll named Stan Marsh organizes the other toys, including Margo Gru, Courage the Cowardly Dog , Arlo the Dinosaur , Leonard the Piggy Bank and sparky the Slinky Dog , into a scouting mission. Green army men, led by Sarge , spy on the party and report the results to the others via baby monitors. The toys are relieved when the party appears to end with none of them having been replaced, but then Danny receives a surprise gift – an electronic toy Toon Ranger action figure named Dexter: Boy Genius , who believes that he is an actual Toon Ranger.

Dexter impresses the other toys with his various features, and Danny begins to favor him, making Stan feel left out. As Danny prepares for a family outing at Pizza Spaceport, his mother allows him to bring only one toy along. Fearing Danny will choose Dexter, Stan attempts to trap him behind a desk, but ends up knocking him out a window instead, resulting in the other toys accusing Stan of murdering Dexter out of jealousy. Before they can exact punishment, Danny takes Stan instead and leaves for Pizza Planet. When the family stops for gas, Stan finds that Dexter has hitched a ride on the car as well, and the two fight, only to find the family has left without them. They manage to make their way to the restaurant by stowing away on a pizza delivery truck, where Dexter, still believing he is a real Toon Ranger despite Stan's attempts to convince him otherwise, gets himself stuck in a crane game, where he is picked out by Danny's destructive neighbor Beavis .

Dexter attempts to escape from Beavis's house, but fails, and, finally discovering the hard way he is a toy, sinks into despondence. Beavis plans to launch Dexter on a firework rocket, but his plans are delayed by a thunderstorm. Stan tells Dexter about the joy he can bring to Danny as a toy, restoring his confidence. The next morning, Stan and Beavis's mutant toy creations rescue Dexter just as Beavis is about to launch the rocket and scare Beavis into no longer abusing toys by coming to life in front of him. Stan and Dexter then leave Beavis's house just as Danny and his family drive away toward their new home.

The duo try to make it to the moving truck, but Beavis's dogs, The Greaser Dogs, see them and gives chase. Stan tries rescuing Dexter with Danny's RC car, but the other toys, thinking Stan eliminated RC as well, attack and toss him off the truck. Having evaded the Greaser Dogs, Dexter and RC pick up Stan and continue after the truck. Upon seeing Stan and Dexter together on RC, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get back aboard but RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Stan ignites the rocket on Dexter's back and manages to throw RC into the truck before they soar into the air. Dexter opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Stan to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Danny.

On Christmas Day, at their new house, Stan and Dexter stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Stan jokingly asks what might be worse than Dexter, they discover Danny's new gift is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile.

Since that day, they've been the best of friends, but what could be more strong than friendship? Perhaps the idea of immortality?


	2. Insert Coin

The vastness of space, every thing was beautiful, the stars, the galaxies, everything was a beautiful sight to see if you were part of NASA.

 _ **Luigidollar2002 Presents...**_

 _ **A Zetaboards Production**_

 _ **Trey Parker  
Candi Milo**_

 _ **Luigidollar's Toy Story 2**_

 **Gamma Quadrant  
Sector 4  
**

But something was hurdling towards a planet, something like a comet burning through the atmosphere, flying faster than ever. The flying figure was coming in hot, and then, he made it through the atmosphere and popped opened his wings and flew into canyon in the alien planet, flying through every asteroid and object in sight. He seemed determined to do what he's assigned to do, defeat Emperor Dr. Drakken in order to save the universe.

The figure turned out to be none other than Dexter Cavanaugh: Boy Genius. He then landed on the planet. He looked around, and saw that he was at the location he needed to be. He then took out his communicator and spoke into it, "Dexter's mission log. All signs point to this planet as the location of Drakken's fortress, but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere."

But then, he noticed laser dots aiming at him like flies on pie. And then, he noticed a bunch of robots preparing to open fire on him! Dexter jumped to a crystal formation and shot his laser at it, the laser reflected off the crystal formation and blasted the rest of the Robots, exploding them into bits, and sending Dexter flying. Dexter then headed over to another part of the planet, only to see a spy camera come out, but then, he blasted it with his laser.

Then...it felt like the ground was shaking, the doors to Drakken's lair were opening! Dexter jumped in and entered the lair, and entered a maze like pattern as he went along, but little did he know, someone was watching him.

In a office, someone chuckled darkly, watching Dexter's progress.

"Come to me, my prey." He said, evilly pulling a lever.

In the futuristic maze, the lights came on, and Dexter noticed a wall made of spikes heading towards him! Dexter darted out and jumped through the door in the nick of time.

Dexter then noticed he had to try to pass a hover bridge, he then stepped to the rhythm of 2001: A Space Odyssey theme, then as soon as the next note was played, the bridge fell apart.

But then, Dexter pressed a button on his belt and a light blue bubble of energy surrounded Dexter and he flew back up the platform.

"To Lightspeed and Beyond!" Dexter said.

Dexter made it to the platform and the energy bubble disappeared. He made it to the power source, and Dexter attempted to grab it, but to his surprise, it was a hologram, AKA, a trap!

A villain appeared as well. He is of average height and build with light-blue skin, long black ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick unibrow. His primary outfit is a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles. His name was Dr. Drakken.

"So, we meet again, Dexter: Boy Genius, for the last time!" Drakken then said.

"Not today, Drakken!" Dexter then said.

Then, Drakken blasted an Ion blaster at Dexter, and Dexter used a part of the platform as a shield to block the blasts, and after a few blasts, Dexter proceeded to throw the "shield", and hit Drakken. Dexter then proceeded to jump over the villain, but no use as the villain blasted at Dexter and obliterated the boy genius.

He laughs as he celebrates his victory, but then the words "GAME OVER" appeared.

It turns out it's just a video game that Arlo the toy Dinosaur was just playing a video game in Danny Fenton's bedroom.

"NO! NO! NONONONONONO!" Arlo complained.

"OH! You almost had it." Dexter Cavanaugh, the high tech action figure said, grinning and shrugging.

"I'll never defeat Drakken!" Arlo whined.

"Sure you will, you're a better gamer than I am, Arlo." Dexter then said.

"But look at my hands, I don't have any fingers! How am I supposed to press the buttons?" Arlo asked, but then, a noise was heard as stuff was being thrown. Dexter looked over to the drawer and noticed a certain toy looking around in a concerned manner.

It looks like pull string doll Stan Marsh lost his hat once again.


	3. Stan's Missing Hat

It was August 11th, 1999, and while Arlo was trying to beat a level in the recent Dexter: Boy Genius game, Stan was looking through every drawer unless he found his hat, which seems to be taking forever for him to find it. Ever since coming back from teaching Beavis a lesson, Stan has been losing his hat frequently.

"Um, Stan?" Dexter called out, Stan popped up and accidentally bumped his head on a drawer, and fell out of the drawer and hit the floor on the face first.

"OH!" Dexter and Arlo winced.

"Hang on, Moutain boy!" Dexter said, then Dexter used the desk lamp to get to the hot wheels ramp and then skated on the ramp and went through the ramp and leaped towards Stan and picked him up.

"Stan are you okay?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dex." Stan replied, dusting himself off. "Okay, here's your list of things to do while I'm gone. Batteries need to be changed, make sure to have the toys at the bottom of drawers rotated, and make sure to get everyone in the meeting for what to do when a part of you gets swallowed. Alright? Okay, great, that's nice."

"Stan," Dexter said, grinning. "You've haven't found your hat yet have you?"

"NO!" Stan yelped. "And Danny's leaving for camp any minute! I can't find it anywhere!" Stan whined.

"Don't worry, Stan." Dexter saying, as he wrapped his arm around Stan. "In just a few hours, you'll be sitting around the campfire with Danny making delicious hot schmoes!"

"They're called "Smores", Dexter." Stan said, annoyed.

"Right, right, of course." Dexter said, sheepishly. "Anybody found Stan's hat yet?"

In the toy box, the army pieces were looking through, hoping to find Stan's hat, but no avail. All they found were other toys. No hat.

"Keep looking, men, dig deeper!" Sargent commanded. "Negatory, still searching!"

Meanwhile, Leonard the Green Pig was using the blinds in moorse code, hoping to get an answer.

"Well, Tucker's lawn gnome said that it's not in the yard, but he'll keep looking." Leonard then said. Margo and her sisters arrived in the room looking dissapointed and exhausted.

"We checked in Danielle's room, it's not there!" Margo said.

"I found it!" A certain Cowardly Dog arrived, arriving from under Danny's bed, it was Courage the Cowardly Dog.

"You found my hat?!" Stan said, happily.

"Your hat? No!" Courage said, annoyed. Then he said, lovingly, "The Mrs. lost her ear. Oh, my sweet rabbit..."

He then walked over to the log cabin toy and saw his wife, which turns out to be a toy rabbit. She was slender, she had gray fur, pink nose, purple eyes, she was wearing a blue police uniform, black vest, light gray knee pads, and a black utility belt. Her name was Judy Hopps. Judy was missing her ear, which Courage had in his hand.

"Oh, you found it!" Judy exclaimed as she took back her ear, she then swoonfully twirled Courage's ear, making the dog blush. "Oh, it's so sweet to have a big, strong doggy to be around the house!"

Then, the dog proceeded to kiss the rabbit as he dips her, making her giggle playfully.

Stan groaned as he looked through Danny's bookbag, and groaned.

"Well, that's just perfect." Stan said, sarcastically. "This will be the first time I'll miss camp, all thanks to my stupid hat!"

"Stan, look under your shoe." Margo said, walking over to Stan.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not under my shoe." Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you just look?" Margo said, insistantly.

Stan then raised his foot, the one which had Danny's DP emblem, it has been on there for as far back as far back as Danny Fenton could remember. A sign of care for the toy. Stan has been Danny's favorite toy, regardless of Dexter's cool gadgets.

"You see that? Just Danny's logo. No hat." Stan said.

"Uh-huh. And the boy who wrote that not only has Ghost Powers, but he will take you to camp, with or without your hat." Margo then said.

Stan blushes, he knew that he and Dexter have been Danny's favorite toys, he just wants Danny's camp to go swimmingly and perfect, and he's worried about ruining his owner's trip to Camp.

"I'm sorry, Margo. It's just that I've been looking forward to this all year." Stan said, sheepishly. "It's my one time with Danny Fenton." Then, Margo grabbed Stan by the collar, lovingly.

"You're cute when you care." Margo said, swoonfully.

"Uh, Margo, you know that Dexter's looking..." Stan blushed. Indeed, Dexter and the others were looking.

"Let em' look." Margo said, closing in for a kiss, but then notices Edith trying to grab the remote from Arlo.

"Ms. Gru, your sister!" Arlo then said, slipping onto the TV remote, changing it to a commercial.

An old man was promoting his Toy Store named "Stan Pines' Toy Shack".

He has brown eyes with cataracts, gray eyebrows, and gray hair (Both of which were brown in his youth), that is almost always covered by Stan's trademark maroon fez, which bore a yellow crescent shape (through episodes 1 to 13) and later a similar figure (because the original fez was eaten by a goat), albeit with straight edges, with a dot next to it. He bears a somewhat large, droopy, pear-shaped, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin. As a result of his age, Stan has wrinkly skin, a hearing aid, dentures and a slouched posture. He has a faded burn mark of the symbol on the side of Ford's desk on his back. He usually wears a pair of rectangular glasses with a black rim which later had its outline thinned. Stan also has a perpetual five o'clock shadow covering his lower face.

Stan's typical outfit is a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wears big, light brown shoes and the aforementioned fez and glasses. He frequently carries an eight ball cane with him and often wears an unnecessary eye-patch over one of his eyes while working.

His name was Stanley Pines, but people called him "Mr. Pines".

"Hi, kiddies, it's your favorite Grunkle, Grunkle Stan Pines! And here at Pines' Toy Shack, the prices are cheap!" Mr. Pines said.

Arlo screamed in horror.

"You can get your toys at low prices!" MR. Pines then said.

"ARLO! TURN IT OFF! SOMEONE'S GONNA HEAR THAT!" Stan shouted, Arlo unwittingly made it worse by making the volume louder.

"I'll do it!" Leonard then said, irritated. He then proceeds to turn off the TV. "I always hated that old coot!"

"Okay!" A certain slinky toy said, it's Sparky, entering the room. "I got great news and worse news."

"What news?" Judy asked.

"The good news is that I found Stan's hat!" Sparky then said, with Stan's hat literally on Sparky's tail. Stan happily takes his hat back.

"Oh, thank you, Sparky!" Stan excitedly said. "Where did you find it?!"

"That's the bad news." Sparky then said, sheepishly.

Then, a dog was heard barking, then all the toys went to their places, and the dog came running in.

The dog has black and white fur like his breed with a red nose and has his own red cap which he wears all the time backwards. It's rarely ever taken off. He is the only one of the three who wears a shirt, which is blue and a turtleneck. He has white gloves like his siblings. He is often seen with his tongue sticking out.

His name was Wakko, he went running around and knocks things out of his way by accident before getting Stan out of Danny's back and shakes him and throws him to the ground, he growls at the doll, but then, he licks him playfully. Unlike the Greaser dogs, who are willing to destroy anything, Wakko's playful and willing to do anything, even willing to keep the toys' secret a secret.

"Okay, okay, okay, dude!" Stan said, laughing.

"How did I do?" Wakko asked everyone. Soon, the rest of the toys came to life. Leonard then smiled, "Yeah, that's a record."

"Hold on, Sam, I gotta get something!" Young Danny was heard.

"I gotta go, see you all on Sunday!" Stan called out before falling limp. Then, Danny Fenton entered the room, he's now 11 years old, he's wearing a Dallas Cowboys T-shirt, navy blue shorts, and blue nikes.

"Stick em' up!" Danny then said, but Wakko ran out of the room, barking. Danny then said, "Okay, we'll work on that some other time, then." Then, Danny looked at Stan and picked him up.

"Alright, I can't wait for this camping trip!" Danny said, happily. He's been waiting for this for along time, and it's finally here.

"10 minutes until we leave, Danny!" Danny's father said, notifying his son.

Danny thought about it. 10 minutes is plenty of time to him.

"10 minutes. Hmmmmmm..." Danny thought in his head. I guess it's enough time to have fun!

 **Author's note: Well, Stan has found his hat!**

 **Stan: Great! Then I get to go to camp!**

 **Cartman: Well, I wouldn't say that.**

 **Stan: Oh, right.**

 **Dexter: Next Chapter: Stan's plans to go to camp get ruined, and someone meets an old toy.**

 **Jay Sherman: HOTCHIE MOTCHIE! I finally make it into the fanmake business!**


	4. Popped Seam

Knowing that he has 10 minutes of free time, Danny decides to play a little game with his toys.

"Help! Help! Someone save me!" Danny said as Margo, as she was being held from a line.

"Let her go, Dr. Porkchop!" Danny said as Stan, as the halfa held Stan.

"Never! You must choose, Stan Marsh." Danny said as Leonard, as Leonard was shown being in front of the army men. He then pointed to a toy shark with its mouth opened. "Should she suffer being fed to the shark," Then he went over to another side of the room with Courage's parts skattered along with some toy monkeys. "Or should she be fed to the monkeys? Now choose!"

"I choose...Dexter Cavanaugh!" Stan/Danny said, Danny then pressed a button and Speed Buggy came out of the box with Dexter on top of him.

"WHAT?! That's not a choice!" Danny/Leonard said.

Then, Speed Buggy flew from a ramp, and so did Dexter. "TO LIGHTSPEED AND BEYOND!" Danny said as Dexter. Dexter then knocked down Leonard and some of the army pieces.

"Well, my love, you are safe once more." Danny/Stan said.

"Oh, my hero." Danny/Margo said. Danny then makes the 2 toy kiss, of course, Margo and Stan are secretly enjoying this. Danny then picks up Dexter and said as Stan, "Thanks for the help, Dex!"

Danny then made the 2 toys link arms and the halfa spoke as Dexter, "No problem, Stan, none shall dare mess with the unstoppable duo of Stan Marsh and Dexter: Boy Genius!"

Then, as the boy made the 2 toys seem like they're flying away like a corny 80's super hero cartoon, a noise is heard, grabbing the boy's attention. Stan's arm ripped, making a tear in the fabric.

Danny gasps in sad shock. He then drops Dexter and looks at the ripped arm of Stan Marsh. He didn't want this to happen! He enjoys this toy so much!

"Oh no." Danny sadly said.

"Danny, what are you waiting for? Sam and Tucker are at the door, waiting for you to get on the camping bus." Danny's older sister said, while Jack carried Danielle, Danny's infant sister, to her room.

Jazz, like her brother Danny, has a similar facial texture and appearance to her mother, Maddie. She is a young teenage girl with aqua blue eyes, like her father Jack's, and long auburn hair, like her mother's, which reaches down to her hips. She sports a long-sleeve v-neck black shirt, aqua pants, a pair of simple black flats and an aqua headband.

"Danny, what's going on?" Jack said as soon as he put the infant Fenton daughter to sleep. Jazz then stepped aside for a moment for Danny's parents to get by to see the commotion.

"Stan's arm ripped." Danny sadly said.

"Oh, no." Maddie then said. "I'm sure you can fix him along the way."

"Nah, just leave him." Danny sadly said. Maddie then places Stan on the high shelf, it hurts for Danny to see that, but he can't bring Stan to camp, who knows what could happen to him?

"I'm sorry son, but you know that toys don't last forever." Jack then said.

"Jack!" Maddie scolded her idiot husband. The family leaves the room, and by the time the door was closed, Stan came to life and was shocked at what happened.

The other toys came over and walked over to see what happened. If there's one thing that a toy's afraid of losing, is the love and affection that toys received to the toy that they've been loyal to for years, not just because of being replaced, it's also because of being abandoned.

"What happened?" Arlo asked Courage as he put himself back together.

"Stan's been shelved." Courage replied.

On the high shelf, Stan sadly looks at his paralyzed arm and picked it up, and then he releases his grip on the arm, only for it to fall limp. Stan then sees Danny getting on the camping bus. He couldn't believe it, he was about to miss his one time with just him and Danny, and worse yet, with a nearly broken arm!

"Danny!" Stan quietly yelped, but it was all in vain, the bus left, leaving the boy to be alone.

All Stan could do was quietly sit there and wait for Danny to return to fix him.

"Stan?" Sparky called out to his best friend.

"Stan? Honey are you okay?" Margo asked, but Stan pulled his legs up onto the shelf, hurt about what happened.

All Margo and Dexter could do is sympathize with their friend.

 ** _Dream Sequence:_**

Stan was sleeping on the shelf, the other toys were playing cards, but then, he heard a familiar noise coming out from the front lawn. Stan turned around and saw a familiar van, and a familiar boy came out of the van.

"Yeah! Ride em' cowboy!" Danny shouted, running around, excitedly.

"He's back?" Stan said, with his spirits lifted. He then excitedly shouted, "Hey! Everyone! Danny's back early from Camp!"

"Places everybody! Danny's comin'!" Leonard then said.

The toys then went to their places and dropped what they were doing. Stan fell limp and Danny entered the room, playfully. The halfa then proceeded to take a chair from his desk and use it to climb to the shelf where Stan was.

"Hey, Stan, did you miss me?" Danny said, happily. He then picked up Stan and twirled him around, things were looking up for Danny Fenton's favorite toy. That is, until Danny sees Stan's popped seam. Danny sadly said, "Oh, I forgot, you're broken. I don't wanna play with you anymore." Danny sighs as he held out Stan.

And then, everything started to feel off key, Danny let go of Stan, and the mountain boy doll started to fall into the pile of cards, which came apart as it led to a seemingly endless void. Stan then fell into an Ace's Spade, leading him to a place worse than Beavis' room, worse than the shelf, worse than a fight at school: The Trash Can.

Stan came to life and looked around, he gasps in horror as he sees the trash can filled with disembodied toy arms, never to be seen or played with again. Stan struggled to get to the top.

"No, Danny. No! No, Danny, no!" Stan yells out in horror, but then, a crane of disembodied toy arms grabbed him by the neck, choking him as they pulled him down to the pile of broken toys.

Danny then appeared, looking at Stan, sadly. He then said, "Bye, Stan."

"NO! NO! DANNY!" Stan begged as he was almost to the bottom of the pile, but Danny didn't hear him as he shuts the lid.

Everything was in darkness. Danny threw Stan away for being broken.

 ** _End of Nightmare_**

Suddenly, Stan woke up screaming. He then looked around and saw that he was still on the shelf instead of the trash can. Could that nightmare mean something? Stan then sighed in relief, but looked concerned.

The mountain boy doll noticed his broken arm was wrapped around his neck like a scarf, he then glares at his arm as he got it off of him. He throws it at a book, but ends up falling onto it, causing dust to come out from everywhere. He then coughed and sighed in grief.

"What day is it, Dex?" Stan called out.

"It's Saturday the 14th." Dexter was heard.

"One more day of this." Stan tried to reassure himself. But then, he heard some coughing from behind the book. Wait, behind the book?

Stan then looked behind the book and saw another broken toy, one with a broken squeaker.

"Jay? Is that you?" Stan reacted in shock.

The broken toy appeared to have a green buttoned shirt, dark brown pants, brown shoes, an orange sweater vest, balding black hair which was unkempt, and seemed to be obese. His name was Jay Sherman.

"Hey, Stan." Jay then said. Stan hasn't seen this toy in months. He then moved the book.

"Dude, what are you doing here, I thought mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Danny was so upset." Stan said, concerned.

"Nah, she just told him that to calm him down, and then, put me on the shelf." Jay then said.

"Why didn't you yell for help?" Stan asked.

"As much as I'd want to, no one could've heard me. My squeaker's broken." Jay replied, he tried to squeak but ends up coughing. "Besides, the dust doesn't quite help."

Jay ended up coughing out loud, falling flat on his belly. Jay sighs sadly and says, "What the point in prolonging the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there." Jay pointed to the front lawn.

Stan remembered how he got his seam popped, is it possible that Stan could end up sharing the same fate that Jay might face in the near future?

However, the film critic squeaky toy was pointing to something worse than a Trash Can. It was a yard sale sign!

"Yard sale?" Stan asked, but then he gasped in horror. "YARD SALE!"

Stan then called out to everyone else, "YARD SALE! GUYS, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! THERE'S A YARD SALE GOIN' ON!"

The toys soon were horrified by the sound of that.

"Yard sale?!" Dexter said, alarmed. They know what this could mean, toys could be on the sale list!

"SARGE! Emergancy roll call!" Stan called out.

But then, the toys heard footsteps and went back to their spots. Stan hopes that they aren't on the list, they could only hope.


	5. Yard Sale

The toys went back to their positions and Stan hid Jay behind the book again, falling limp. Then, Jack came in the room, hoping to help his wife, but hey, like many husbands since the dawn of time, Jack Fenton isn't the brightest bulb in the family, in fact, he's perhaps the perfect example of a bumbling dad.

Jack is incompetent at times, even coming off as goofy, clumsy, and obsessed with ghosts. Despite this, he is actually well-meaning and quite smart, capable of building working ghost and ecto machines. He is also protective of his family, and jumps at chances for quality bonding. He is a brilliant inventor, but can come off as absent-minded. When initially activating the ghost portal he left disappointed when it didn't activate, forgetting that he installed the on switch on the inside of the portal, which was what caused the accident with Danny. Sometimes, he's had no problems going to wherever Danny is, unintentionally getting Danny in trouble or embarrassing him. He is a loving and devoted father and husband. Aside from his passion of ghost hunting, his family is still the most important thing to him. He's also been shown to be fairly narcisstic, as shown where he names things after himself and by the fact most of his inventions have his face like the blimp, his toast, etc.

Jack then walked around the room, wondering what he can take to the yard sale, he then snapped his fingers and grinned, he went up to the shelf and grabbed Jay!

"Bye, kid." Jay said, sadly. Stan gasped in shock. Jay's going to be put on a yard sale! And he knows how Danny is when any of his toys get lost, stolen or worse! It's one thing to have recurring dreams about being thrown away, but it's another to be sold off at a yard sale.

"Oh, man, I gotta do something!" Stan said, trapped in a hopeless situation. But then, he whistled and then, Wakko came in barking.

"What?! Did Hello Nurse walk by?" Wakko asked.

"Wakko! Up here!" Stan called out, trying to get off the shelf, but he ends up falling on the dog. "Come on, we gotta go save someone, hiyaa!"

Wakko then ran out of the room, much to everyone else's horror. To them, it seems as if Stan can't stand the thought of being on the shelf to the point where he's going to put himself at the yard sale and away from home!

"His arm isn't that bad." Courage then said.

"Don't do it, Stan! We love you!" Arlo cried out.

As Wakko ran, Stan said, "Watch the stairs!" But Wakko went a little too fast on the stairs, which caused a bumpy ride, even resulting in Stan hitting the wall, but he kept his grip on Wakko's leash. Stan then noticed that they made it to the front porch, and he sees the film critic toy placed in the 25 cents box. This is their chance.

"Okay, boy, let's go." Stan said, "But keep it casual..."

Wakko nodded and proceeded to walk out the house, nonchalantly, before seeing a beautiful blonde nurse walk by.

 _"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!"_ Wakko said, lovestruck.

"That's too casual!" Stan said, hiding behind Wakko's back. Wakko nodded and headed towards the table. On the window sill, Dexter and the other toys were watching this.

"What's he doin'?" Courage asked.

"Whatever it is, I can't bare to look!" Arlo whined.

Stan then got on the table, without being spoted, and tiptoed towards the box and dived in there, much to his friends horror.

"He's sellin' himself!" Courage exclaimed.

"That's insane!" Dexter angrily said.

"Come on, he's worth more than that!" A toy named Patrick Star said, causing everyone to glare at Patrick. "What? Don't act like it's not true."

"Wait!" Dexter then said, noticing something. "What's he- It's Jay!"

Stan picked up Jay and placed him on Wakko's collar.

"It isn't a suicide mission!" Arlo said, then all toys cheered, I guess that Stan's trying to save Jay after all!

"Thanks, you're a real pal, Stanley Marsh." Jay said, relieved.

"No prob, we should probably get going, though." Stan then said, as Wakko made his leave, but Stan accidentally slipped off and fell onto the ground, without Wakko knowing. But what can we expect? Wakko's dimwitted.

Stan sighed in grief, but fell limp as a girl picked him up, and showed the Mountain Boy Doll to her mother.

"Look, mommy!" The girl excitedly said, pulling the string.

"Sweetie, the toy's broken." The mother said, placing the toy back on the table, and as the string went back into Stan, surely enough, Stan's voice box said, "It says she wants to meet me at Stark's Pond after school!"

The noise attracted a familiar old man, and the familiar old man ran over to the table. And he picked the Mountan Boy toy up.

"Original hand-painted face, natural dye, blanket-stitched clothing, hot belgian waffles!" The man said, then noticing the tear in Stan's arm. "Eh, Ford can fix this. But if only you had your custommade attatchable..." He noticed that Stan's hat was on the table, he gasps as he puts Stan's hat back on. "The hat! I found you, after all these years, I finally found you!"

The man revealed to be Mr. Pines from the commercial, he laughs as he's been looking for this doll for a long time.

"What are you doing?" Danny's mom said.

"Ah, of course, is there cheap price for this thing?" Mr. Pines then said.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"Not for sale!"

Then, Maddie proceeded to put the doll in the toolbox and angrily walked away, but then, Mr. Pines had a nonchalant look and opened the toolbox and places Stan Marsh in the bag.

"Einstein's ghost! He's stealing Stan!" Dexter exclaimed, the other toys gasped in terror.

"Somebody do something!" Arlo begged, Dexter took action and slid down the gutter pipe, and went after Mr. Pines.

"Get im', Dex!" Courage then said. Dexter managed to get to the Cadillac that Mr. Pines was driving, trying to open the trunk, where Stan was placed in as Dexter tried to catch up, then, the car started to move. And as Dexter tried to open the trunk, the car hit a speed bump and Dexter was knocked to the street. All Dexter could do was watch in horror, but then, a post card fell out as the trunk closed. Dexter grabbed it. This might be useful.

The other toys on the other hand, looked hopeless.

"Why would anyone steal Stan Marsh?" Margo asked.

Good question, Margo, even Gru would have a tough time answering that question.


	6. Some Old Friends?

In Downtown Amity Park, Mr. Pines was driving to his apartment penthouse, grinning at what he's done. Stan, on the other hand, was in the bag, stumbling as he struggled to keep his balance. And by the time Mr. Pines made it to the apartment, Stan was more nervous, poor Stan. First he has a popped seam and now this!

Meanwhile, back at Danny's room, The toys were planning a rescue mission. But first, they had to figure out how to have hints be useful.

"Exhibit A: Stan Marsh was kidnapped." Leonard said, pointing to a picture of Stan that Etch-A-Sketch drew. "Exhibit B: The kidnapper."

Etch then drew a picture of Mr. Pines holding the mountain boy doll, only that Mr. Pines looked young like 18 years old young in the drawing.

"There's no way he was that young." Courage then said, annoyed.

"Okay, Etch, you know what to do." Leonard then said.

Etch drew Mr. Pines again, only with a long beard.

Courage is not in the mood for this kind of argument, not today. He goes to a model of the crime scene made with Legos and blocks.

Arlo then arrived as he writes on a pad looking puzzled. While walking in, he accidentally knocks the crime scene down. "How do you spell FBI?"

"You idiot! You ruined my crime scene!" Courage exclaimed, angrily.

"Alright, well, what else do we got here?" Gene then said, exhaustedly. Then, they heard some beeping, and they walked over to the noise, and saw Dexter trying to decipher a code on the back of a card that he found when the car speeded up back to the PInes apartment, using Mr. Spell as a deciphering machine.

The code was actually a name partially covered by chewed up gum.

"What are you doing, Dexter?" Arlo asked.

"Just trying to decipher a piece of evidence crucial to this rescue mission." Dexter then said.

Mr. Spell then said, _"Pines' Mystery Twins."_

Dexter knew that was wrong, there has to be more evidence behind this other than the old card. But what could it possibly be? Everyone couldn't relax, their leader and friend was gone, and at that man's home. Who knows what he has in store for the mountain boy toy?

"Ah, leave him alone, this ain't helping him at all." Courage then said, annoyed. "Let him play with his toy."

Then, Dexter realized something as soon as Courage said the word, "Toy". He then said, "TOY!"

He then typed letters and then, Mr. Spell then said, "Stan's Mystery Toy Shack."

The toys gasped in shock.

"Etch, draw a picture of that man in the commercial!" Dexter demanded, then Etch drew a picture of Mr. Pines, this time, it was accurate.

Everyone once again gasped.

"It's the Pines man!" Arlo exclaimed.

"Well, looks like we found our culprit. I always knew there was something fishy about that old coot." Leonard then said.

"That's the guy." Dexter said, glaring at the picture. "Notify Tucker's toys."

 ** _Pines' Appartment_**

Mr. Pines was finishing up his call, "Ah, don't worry 'bout it, it's all here. I'll call you on Sunday Morning before the Cubs play!" He hangs up the phone and walks over to Stan Marsh, who was in his glass case.

"You're going to make big money for this guy! I told Pop I could make it out on my own, and he turned his back on me." Mr. Pines said. "WELL, WHO'S LAUGHIN' NOW, FILBRICK PINES?!"

Then, Mr. Pines laughs as he leaves his apartment, and after he closed the door, Stan came to life, and got the glass case opened. The Mountain boy doll then got to the door, but he couldn't reach it. He then proceeded to get to the window after climbing a chair to get to the window...only to find that he's 23 feet above the ground. Poor Stan, if he tries getting out by jumping out, he'll be broken into more pieces!

"Danny..." Stan quietly yelped. Meanwhile, Mr. Pines was driving to his store...which was across the street. Wow, that is just sad.

Stan then took no time to waste and headed towards the vent, which had the grate closed and locked, and with one arm working, Stan couldn't get the grate opened.

Then, Stan heard a box open, and he stopped what he's doing, and he turned around to see a box opened. Stan looked around.

"Hello?" Stan asked.

But then, he was given a horseback ride from another boy toy. He has a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head. He has light skin. He wears a turquoise jacket and dark green pants. His name was Butters Stotch.

He was chased by other boy toys.

One has medium-brown hair, wears a burgundy coat, grayish-brown trousers, and sometimes wears ocean-blue mittens. Underneath, he has been shown to wear a green T-shirt with a cow's face on the front. His name was Clyde Donavan.

Another toy wears a blue jacket and a matching blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top. He wears yellow mittens. His name is Craig Tucker.

Another toy has messy blond hair and wears an incorrectly-buttoned green shirt with blue jeans. His name was Tweak.

Another toy wears a light purple Armani Exchange shirt with a letter "T" in light orange and a pair of dark gray pants. He is African American and has dark brown skin. He has short black hair.

This toy wears an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves. Almost all of the time, Kenny has his hood on so that only his eyes are seen. His name was Kenny.

This toy wears a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens. Underneath his hat, he has red hair. His name was Kyle Broflowski.

They were all happy to see Stan, apparently.

"Whoa, dude! What the heck?!" Stan ranted.

"Oh, it's great to see you again, dude!" Kyle said.

"What?!" Stan said, confused. "What's going on?!"

"Butters, stop, we can't understand him!" Clyde then said.

"Oh, uh, well, okay then!" Butters then said, then stopped, only to topple a group of girl toys. Their names were Nichole, Red, Bebe, Hedi, Annie, and last but not least, Sally.

Nichole that wears black shoes, magenta pants, a white shirt, and a yellow jacket. She has black hair, with buns, and wears two yellow berets with pink flowers on them. And like token, she is also African American and has dark brown skin.

Red's hair is long and red, she wears a navy blue jacket with buttons and mauve trimming at the top instead and navy blue pants.

Heidi has dull brown hair. She wears a lime green jacket, dark brown trousers, and red gloves.

Bebe has long, frizzy golden blonde hair, parted to her left side. She wears a red jacket with light gray trim and dark green pants with light gray mittens on her hands.

Annie wears a brown collarless jacket and black pants. Her hair is short (about mid cheek-length), light blonde and tight-curly.

"Oh, sorry, I just had a long day." Stan said, nervously. Then, another girl toy arrived in front of Stan, this toy was named Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy wears a pink beret, a light purple jacket with a navy blue trim, navy blue gloves, and yellow trousers. She also has long, black hair with choppy, uneven bangs.

"Stan?!" Wendy exclaimed, happily. This prompts Stan to back away in fear, then Wendy hugs Stan and jumps around happily. "It's you! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you! IT'S really you!"

"What's me?!" Stan nervously said, then Wendy pushed Stan, playfully, and yanked him back with his pull string, and surely enough, Stan's voice box said, "There's Hot Sauce in my shoe!"

"HA!" Wendy said, happily. "It _is_ you!"

"Please stop saying that!" Stan said, freaked out.

"Cartman said that one day you'd come!" Wendy said, all the toys were happy to see Stan, but for what reason? Wendy gasped in shock and said excitedly, "Sweet Mother of John Elway! ERIC CARTMAN! He'll wanna meet you!"

Wendy whistled, then Butters ran to the box and got a box out to show Stan, which featured a pictured of the character people called, "Cartman".

"Say hello to Eric Cartman!" Wendy said.

"It's a box." Stan said, glaring at everyone.

"He's never been out of his box!" Bebe said.

"Never..." Wendy said.

"Been opened." Wendy and Bebe simultaneously said.

"Turn me around, Butters." A voice was heard. Butters did so, and inside the box, was another toy. This toy was a fat little boy. He wears a red jacket, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks. Underneath his hat was brown hair. His name was Cartman.

Cartman gasps in shock and smiles as he sees Stan. "The prodigal son has returned."

This has been a long day for Stan Marsh.


	7. South Park

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out right now." Stan said, nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Nichole asked, curious. "As far as I'm concerned, this should be a warm welcome!"

"Dude, you have no idea how long we've been waiting for this day." Cartman said, happily.

"Yeah, Stan, it's great to see you." Kyle then said.

"Now hold the phone for just a darn second, I don't..." Stan said, about to rant. But then, he noticed that one of his new friends said his name. He's confused.

"Well, that's your name, right?" Nichole asked.

"He's maybe too startled to react." Bebe said.

"Wendy, I told you not to react to excitedly to new friends." Kyle then said.

"Sorry!" Wendy said, blushing.

"Okay, what's going on here?! How do you know my name?!" Stan asked, alarmed.

"Everybody knows your name, Stan Marsh." Wendy said, happily. Stan was unsure what to think.

"You don't know your past?" Cartman asked. "Butters?"

Butters then ran up to a table and ran to a dim switch. He pushed it up, and a light glowed behind Stan, the mountain boy doll turned around and to his surprise, he sees a lot of merchandise. And they all have his face, along with his friends, in it.

"It's me." Stan happily whispered.

There were alarm clocks, pennants, games, plates, squirt bottles, magazine covers and posters with Stan and his friends in it. There were even plates featuring Stan's Face, Wendy's, Kyle's, Cartman's, and Butter's. There was records as well.

Stan chuckled as he bumps into something, a life sized cardboard cutout of him, he looks and smiles.

"Wow." Stan said, happily. He then saw himself on the cover of _Time_ magazine, he never knew he was so popular. "Holy cow."

Butters then took the opportunity to place a taped VCR in and Wendy turned on the TV as a show begins to play. Stan turns around and sees a show about him! It appears to be a typical adventure of a 50's kid TV show. It's about him being a leader of a group of kids at a school called, "South Park Elementary".

 _"Well, it's here, buckaroos! You know what time it is!" The announcer said, as some country bluegrass began to play._

 ** _Johnny Bravo:_** _I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time._

 _The kids were at the malt shop, dancing as this was their cue, Wendy was doing the Charleston._

 ** _TV Boys:_** _F_ _riendly faces everywhere,_

 _ **TV Girls:** humble folks without temptation!_

"Look it! Look it! That's me!" Wendy said, pointing to the TV version of herself on the TV, then, on the TV, the camera panned over to Cartman's house.

 _ **Johnny Bravo:**_ _I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind._

 _We see Cartman making a pig out of himself_

 ** _TV Cartman:_** _Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!"_

The toy version of Cartman groans in embarrassment at his character on screen.

 ** _Johnny Bravo:_** _I'm headin' down to South Park, gonna see if I can't unwind._

Then, we see tv Stan getting on his bike ready to take on the day.

 ** _TV Butters:_** Welcome to South Park, so buckle up, buckaroos!

 ** _Johnny Bravo:_** _So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine._

Stan grinned at this. He has his own show. And apparently, it was popular during the time it aired from 1934 to 1957. This show was known as the Emmy Award Winning _South Park_.

Meanwhile, later that afternoon, Danny's toys were looking for that commercial that Mr. Pines was on, with the help of some of Tucker's Toys, Sam's Toys and Dash's toys.

Tucker and Sam's toys were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Dash's toys were the toy versions of the Backyard Sports Kids.

Arlo was changing the channel, but no avail, he couldn't find the commercial.

"Must not be on." Arlo shrugged.

"Keep looking." Dexter then said.

"You're going too slow, let me take this for a spin!" Leonard said, changing the channels faster. The toys were confused. If they can't see what's going on due to Leonard's speed, how can they tell?

"It's too fast! There's no way to tell what's on." Arlo said.

"I can tell." Leonard nonchalantly replied, grinning. Then, in a flash, the commercial played. The toys yelled for him to stop, but he passed it. "Too late, gotta go around the horn, it's faster if you're in the 40's!"

Then, he landed on the Toy Shack commercial. The toys yelled out, and Dexter demanded, "Now!"

Then, Etch drew a map of where Stan's Mystery Toy Shack was.

"That's where we need to go." Dexter then said.

"Slick, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" A toy named Tony Delvecchio said.

"You'll never make it there!" Arlo said.

"Stan once risked his life to save me." Dexter said, remembering how Stan saved Dexter from an explosive fate by breaking the #1 rule in toy rules. "I couldn't call myself his best friend if I weren't willing to do the same. So who's with me?"

 ** _Much Later_**

All of the toys that were going with Dexter were getting ready. Judy then gave Courage a bunch of stuff for the trip.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes. Just in case." Judy then said.

Margo walked up to Dexter with all the concern she had in the world. She said, "This is for Stan, when you find him."

Margo kissed Dexter, making him blush.

"Uh, okay, but I don't know if it would mean much coming from me." Dexter said, sheepishly smiling. Then, the toy versions of Johnny Bravo and Robot Jones carried Jay Sherman. The film critic squeaky toy has had a long day.

"Mr. Dexter Cavanaugh, you just gotta save my ol' pal, Stanley." Jay said, before coughing.

"I'll do my best." Dexter then said.

"Okay, fellers, let's hit the road!" A toy named Marky Dubois said.

The toys headed to the roof, where the ones that were going on this rescue mission to set their course to save Stan. Sparky was used as if his end was like a grappling hook.

"Geronimo!" Courage shouted as he jumped down with the help of Sparky.

Soon, the rest of the toys fallowed as well, then a nervous Arlo arrived near the edge. "You'd think I'd be ready with my video game experience."

Arlo then fell off by accident, trying to hang on for dear life on Sparky's rear end.

"Let go! That's the idea!" Sparky then said, irritated.

"We'll be back before Danny gets home." Dexter said, determined.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Sakura shouted out.

"To Stan's Toy Shack...And Beyond!" Dexter said, while getting to the grass, courtesy of the slinky dog's help. Sparky then grabs his legs and yelps as he hits the ground.

And so... the journey to find Stan Marsh has just begun.


	8. Upsetting News

Speaking of Stan, he was watching the show's 20th season that ran from 1956 to 1957. And it was its season finale. The others were watching as well. The TV showed PC Principal giving a speech.

 ** _PC Principal:_** _Alright everyone, listen up. I don't know about you, but I for one am sick and tired of all the hate speech and micro-aggressions against our species. [a series of popup propaganda floats by] We have a new enemy out there. An almost invisible foe that is so bigoted, so racially biased they actually think we should all die. [a boy is shown at his computer at home, watching as propaganda fill his monitor] They are trying to attract our youth using tactics that are underhanded and unfair. [PC Principal is shown holding a school assembly as he had in earlier episodes] But no matter how hard they hit us, we cannot let them take from us our PC. And so I have been asked to stay on as your principal. A lot of changes will happen in the coming months. [Victoria puts a Garrison/Victoria pin on Mr. Garrison's lapel and straightens his tie. Then they bump fists and Garrison goes onstage] The bottom line is that the only thing that distinguishes those who want to kill us from those who don't is that we have the burning desire for social justice. We are at war, but the only way to win this war is to be as understanding, non-biased, and politically correct as possible._

 ** _Stan Marsh:_** _So what do you say, are you ready to take matters into our own hands? [audience claps, then we see Stan and the kids march in a patriotic manner as a "You're a Lucky Fellow Mr. Smith" plays._

 ** _Announcer:_** _Will PC triumph over communist propaganda? Will it take the help of Stan Marsh and our heroes? Find out on season 21: Stan Marsh's Finest Hour!_

Stan cheered as he enjoys the final scene in the season. "Alright! Next season!"

But Wendy sadly turns off the TV, much to Stan's confusion.

Stan asks, "Wha? What's going on? Come on, we could've taken a break after the next season!"

"That's it." Cartman was heard.

"Wha?"

Cartman turned his box in shame and anger. "Show was canceled after that."

Stan ran up to Cartman and asked, "Woah! This was a great show! What about PC Principal? The Communists? The humor? The Characters? This was a great great show! Why cancel it?"

"Two words, dude," Cartman said, with an annoyed tone, "Sputnik. Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with "Space Toys"."

"I know how that feels." Stan said, dejectedly remembering how Dexter got on Stan's nerves when they first met before becoming great friends in their big adventure to get back to Danny Fenton. Then, Stan happily said, "But my own show! I had no idea it was so popular."

"Didn't you know? You're valuable property!" Wendy said.

"Come on, let me show you around!" Token then said.

Stan saw all the merchandise and saw his face on a Yo-Yo.

"Hey, it's me! I'm on a yo-yo!" Stan exclaimed, happily. Then, he saw a teeth knocking toy game, with his face on it. He grabbed a ball, and said, "Hey, good lookin'!"

Then he threw a ball in his "mouth", knocking one of the teeth.

"And look, still a good lookin' kid!" Stan joked. The other kids laughed. Stan then walked over and saw his face on a bubble maker, he pressed the top up and down, and it made bubbles.

"Woah, a record player! I've haven't seen any of these in ages!" Stan said, running to a record player. He then began to start it up as it began the show's theme song. He then began to ran on it like a treadmill. Wendy jumped on and so did Kenny, Kyle and Butters.

"Oh, gee-whiz, fellas, I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Butters then said, happily.

"This is awesome!" Stan then said.

"We're a complete set!" Wendy then said.

"And now, it's off to the museum!" Cartman then said, happily.

"Museum?!" Stan exclaimed, in shock. Then, he stopped, and as of a result, he knocks down the others by complete accident, then he gets up, concerned. "Who said anything about a museum?!"

"Oh, dude, I forgot to mention: we're going to be shipped off to this museum in Bullock's Toy Museum in England." Cartman said.

"That's in London!" Wendy said, happily.

"Woah, hold the phone! I shouldn't go to London!" Stan said, concerned. And as soon as he said those words, everyone's smiles left.

"Wha-?" Wendy asked.

"Look, this was great and all. But I should go. I have to get back to my owner, Danny." Stan said, showing the "DP" logo on his foot. The toys gasped as soon as they saw that logo on Stan's foot.

"Oh, hamburgers! He still had an owner, Eric!" Butters then said.

"Oh, dude. This is weak." Cartman said, then, he saw something that concerns him even more: Wendy's hyperventilating.

"I just can't do it! I won't do storage again! I CAN'T!" Wendy exclaimed in horror.

"Wendy, calm down!" Cartman said.

"What's going on?" Stan said as Wendy breathes in and out fast.

Cartman sighs as he said, "We've been in storage for God knows how long waiting for you to show up, if you leave now, we'll be in storage again, just as easy as pie."

"Wait, why me?" Stan asks.

"Avery Bullock will only to agree to have us as long as you're with us." Cartman said, concerned.

"YOU JERK! How can you do this to us?!" Wendy yelled angrily.

"Woah, I never wanted to freakin' come here." Stan protested. "I was at this yard sale..."

"Yard sale?" Kyle asked. "Why were you at a yard sale if you ** _did_** have an owner?"

"For once, I actually agree with Kyle." Cartman said, confused.

"I was just trying to save a toy from being sold there, and that's how I got stolen!" Stan said, annoyed.

"And did this "Danny" do that to you?" Cartman asked, pointing to Stan's broken right arm.

"Dude, that's just an accident. He didn't mean to." Stan then said.

"Well, it looks like he really loves you that much." Wendy said, angrily and sarcastically.

"It's not like that, and I'm not heading to some dumb museum!" Stan said, annoyed, what's this girl's deal?

"Well, I'm not going back into storage!" Wendy angrily said.

Then, they heard footsteps.

"Mr. Pines is coming!" Token then said. The toys went to their separate cases and fell limp. Mr. Pines then entered the room and had a camera, and then, he gathered all the South Park toys to the table behind a background of the mountain town of _South Park,_ getting ready to take a pic of them all.

"Now, for the star!" Mr. Pines said, glancing at Stan Marsh.

Then, Mr. Pines grabbed the mountain boy doll, unaware that a seam got caught on the hook holding him. The seam made the arm more loose, until it fell off completely. Then, Mr. Pines noticed and gasped in horror.

"NO! HIS ARM!" Mr. Pines said, horrified. The museum needs Marsh in one piece. Then Mr. Pines grabbed his phone and called his brother, "Listen, Ford, I need you to come here first thing in the morning!"

Mr. Pines left the room with Stan's arm with him, the toys came to life, and Stan screamed in terror.

"Dude! My arm! That thief tore off my arm!" Stan said, terrified by this. Danny can't see him like this. What will the mountain boy doll do now?

"Dude, just let me see." Token then said. Stan groans as he shows his seam to the other boys. Cartman chuckled.

"It's just a popped seam, dude. Easily repairable. It could be worse." Cartman said.

"WORSE?! ARE YOU DUMBER THAN YOU ARE FAT?! I'M MISSING AN ARM!" Stan yelled.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned." Cartman said.

"Big deal." Wendy said, still upset, then, one of the girls used one of the plunger guns to shoot at Stan's cardboard likeness. "I'm sure Daniel is waiting to play with a one armed boy."

"Wendy, calm down. Stan couldn't make it out there, it's too dangerous for a toy out there." Cartman said, the fat boy has a point. Stan has to stay here until he is fixed as good as new.


	9. Fixing Old Wounds

A car passes by in the neighborhood. As it does, a certain boy genius toy looks out through some bushes, Dexter clearly doesn't want anyone to spot him, even during nighttime.

Next, the rest of the toys sneaked around carefully, as they did, the piggy bank trips, causing his cork to fall out and the coins inside him to come out. Ashley and Sidney nonchalantly walk past the coins.

"Alright, no one look until I get my cork back in!" Leonard then said, annoyed.

All but Dexter are exhausted to rescue Stan.

"Oh, the things I do for love." Courage whined, exhaustedly.

"Okay, guys, only a few more miles to go." Dexter said, looking at his map.

"A few more?!" Delvecchio exclaimed. "We've been walking for 2 blocks, and we oughtta have 19 more to go."

"When can we get to the Superdome?" Pete Wheeler asked, and everyone looks at the Backyard Sports toy in annoyance.

"We should take a relaxation break." Annie Fraizer replied, all the other toys agreed, but the Boy Genius toy begs to differ.

"Come on, guys, did Stan Marsh give up on hope when the chips were down at Beavis' backyard?" Dexter said, motivatingly.

"No." The other toys replied.

"Exactly. And did he call it quits when you threw him out of the moving van?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, sure bring that up, why don't you?" Courage groaned, annoyed. He felt guilty for his actions that nearly made Dexter and Stan lost toys or worse.

"Well, he's right, guys." Tony Delvecchio said. "We have a friend in need." The last of Star Spangled Banner played as a flag appeared behind him somehow. "We gotta go save Stan! And we're not gonna rest until we get Slick back home in Danny's room!" Just then, Delvecchio noticed the flag and shouted, "DMITRI! GET THAT FLAG OUTTA HERE, I KNOW IT'S PATRIOTIC, BUT I DON'T WANNA BE SUED!"

Dmitri Petrovich said, "Sorry. It was in the movie."

Dmitri grabbed the flag and took it with him as they left.

Meanwhile at the Pines' Apartment, Stan made sure it was safe to go out as Mr. Pines was asleep on the couch with Cheetos lying around on the ground. The plan's simple as pie: Get the arm, go to the vent, head back to Danny. But Stan wasn't to happy about leaving his friends behind and having them go back into storage, but he has to be there for Danny.

Stan then got out of the glass case and headed to the floor, there, he tip toed every single cheeto in his path. He's doing great so far, until he sees Butters running up to him.

"Dude! What are you doing?!" Stan whispered. "Get back to your case!"

Butters begged to differ and wanted to help him.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Butters eagerly said. Stan was frustrated and made some motions, but Stan eventually agreed.

"Alright, you can come, but stay quiet!" Stan angrily said. Then, as soon as the 2 made it to the couch, Stan climbs up and reaches for his arm, only for him to see Mr. Pines laughing.

It turns out that Butters is licking the cheese off of Mr. Pines' fingers.

"BUTTERS!" Stan angrily whispers. Butters stops, and Stan reaches for the arm, only for him to hear some rumbling in Mr. Pines' stomach, then Mr. Pines burps, causing Stan to gag in disgust.

After that, Stan reaches for his arm once more, and grabs it! That's one problem solved.

Suddenly, without warning, a sound of a remote being click is heard and the TV is turned on, Stan's show starting to play loudly! Mr. Pines woke up suddenly, knocking Stan fall to the floor, forcing him and Butters back to toy mode.

Half asleep, the man woke up fully looking around confused. The TV was turned on without him using the remote or using the buttons. He looks down and sees the kids on the floor. He looks puzzled as he sees the glass cases empty.

He mumbles as he picks up The toys, and puts them back in their cases.

As Stan looks around the room for the remote, Stan looks puzzled. How did the TV got turned on? Just then, Stan spots something nearby. It's the remote control...and it's near Wendy's case! Suddenly, the toys have a hint on who foiled his escape.

With a yawn, Stan turned the TV off. With another yawn, he heads out the door, heading to the bathroom. Stan looks concerned as the collector is taking the toy's arm with him!

Stan then walked out of his case and angrily towards Wendy.

"Why did you do it?" Stan angrily asks.

"Wha-?!" Wendy asked, feeling accused. "You think I was the one who turned on the TV?!"

"Oh, sure, maybe it turned on by itself, or maybe it was in front of you!" Stan angrily said.

"Oh, I suppose you're suggesting that I am liar, is that it?!"

"Well, if the boot fits..."

"Say that again." Wendy angrily gritted her teeth.

"If...the boot...fits..." Stan pronounced, angrily.

"Okay, Mountain boy." Wendy angrily said, clutching her fists. Then, with an angry yell, she pounced on Stan, beginning a fight with him.

"Tough guy now, huh? Take what you said back now!" Wendyy demanded furiously as she hits the boy.

"No! You may be a girl but that doesn't mean you aren't easy to hurt!" Stan said, angrily, as he fights her.

"Hey knock it off! Cut it out!" yelled Cartman from his box. "Dafrick's wrong with you?!" The other toys also saw this.

Suddenly the toy's box fell from where's he at to where the fight is at, cutting things short. Alarmed, Wendy and Kenny help Goten up.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked.

"I'm fine, Kenny." Cartman then said.

"You should really consider staying on the table instead of a piece of merchandise." Butters then said.

Cartman sees Stan upset as he added, "Look, tell you what. When morning comes, Mr. Pines' brother will come and fix you up."

"Then I'm outta here!" Stan said, but those words hit Kenny to home. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Danny, Danny, Danny. That's all that idiot talks about." Wendy angrily said, rolling her eyes.

Stan looks frustrated. What is the girl's deal?

That morning as the sun rose on a beautiful day, Dexter was chopping through some bushes. All were exhausted but determined to save their friend.

"Alright, good progress, everybody. We're almost there." Dexter said. "Are we here?"

"Not all of us." Sparky said.

"Who's behind?" Dexter asked, looking at the map.

"Mine." Sparky replied, as his rear end catches up to everyone, then his end sat on the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey, why did the Chicken cross the road?" Ernie Steele asked his friends. The toys went over to the Backyard Sports toy, but Dexter was in no mood to joke around.

"Not now, Steele." Dexter rolls his eyes.

"Riddles! I love them!" Arlo replied.

"I dunno, why did the chicken cross the road?" Leonard asked, grinning.

"To get to the other side!" Ernie replied, laughing as Stan's Toy Shack is across from there! The toy store appears to be the size of Wal-Mart, but with a big sign of Mr. Pines as a kids lifting the toy store's name like Hercules.

The toys cheer in excitement.

"Oh, Goodie!" The Webber twin toys smiled.

But then, a car passed by them, crushing a soda can and the can landed towards them, and soon, their looks of triumph were replaced by fear. They don't look too pleased about something so big crushing them.

"Well, we tried." Arlo said, frightened.

Then, out of the blue, Pete Wheeler started to ran to the store, unscathed by a car, untouched, much to the surprise of the toys.

"Did he just..." Dexter asked, curious.

"He's fast, what did you expect?" Dante Robinson said, crossing his arms in happiness. One toy crossed the street, but how are the rest of the toys going to get to the toy store?

"Then I know what must be done. We'll have to cross." Dexter said. The toys gasped in horror.

"No way, you're not turning me into a flattened dog or my name's Joel Schumacher." Courage said, angrily. "And it's not!"

"I may not be a smart dog, but I know what road kill is." Sparky then said.

"There's gotta be something that we can use." Dexter sighed in anger, then he sees an opportunity. He grins.

At the traffic lights, the light turns green at one side. Suddenly, a voice yelled, "It's green. Let's go!"

Soon, cones begin to move as if on their own! The toys are actually using them as cover as they get across. Arlo looks nervously while the other toys walk in precaution. Ford and Dexter were peeking out from their cone to see if anything's coming.

Just then, the light turns red on one side and green on the other. A car is approaching.

"Drop!" yelled Dexter. The toys quickly dropped the cones. The driver of the approaching yelps as he turns his car. The good news is he missed them.

The bad news is he drives into an entrance that has spikes near it, causing his tires popped and flat. A truck hits the rear, colliding into it.

"Now let's get going!" exclaimed Ford as the toys picked up the cones and go on. Just then more cars begin to approach. "Drop," Most of the toys, except some of the backyard sports toys, dropped. "I said drop!"

The 2 toys dropped causing the two cars to serve around them. A while later, they crashed resulting in a tire cap to roll pass the cones.

"Go!" The toys continue on their way. Leonard in his cone looks though his hiding place isn't making things better. Suddenly, a monster truck passed over him spinning the Piggy bank around. He recovered and frowns before moving on.

"Drop!" ordered Dexter once more. The cones and toys dropped causing a car to turn around in alarm. This results in an approaching truck to drop in screech while honking its horn. The truck is carrying a huge tunnel barrel that can flatten anything. It went over them as it continues twirling.

"Go!" Dexter yelled as the toys continue on their way. As they do, the chains on the barrel breaks off causing the thing to rolled free right at them.

Suddenly, Courage trips. One of his feet got stuck on some gum on the road. He goes back and feels for his foot. He finds it and begins to pull it out, unaware that the barrel is approaching him very slowly.

Fortunately for Courage, he got his foot out of the way in the nick of the time, putting it back on, and got out of the barrel's way. The gum that got his foot stuck ended up getting stuck on the passing rolling barrel.

Soon the toys made it on the other side safe and sound. They removed their disguises as Courage said smiling, "Well, what do you know? That went well."

Ironically, as they continued to Stan's Toy Shack, none of them noticed that traffic behind due to what they caused. The barrel hit the light pole causing it to fell to the ground, destroying its light.

"We should be getting closer to Stan now. We're almost there!" Dexter said, grinning. What he doesn't know that he is technically right.

 ** _Meanwhile in Mr. Pines Apartment_**

Mr. Pines hears some knocking on the door, and heads over and sees his brother, Ford Pines. Ford bears a close resemblance to his brother, however, there are a few notable differences: Ford's hair, unlike Stan, is dark gray with a horizontal silver streak along the sides of it, and he possesses unusually long sideburns. His chin has a cleft and slight five o'clock shadow. He has polydactyly, with six fingers on each hand. Ford is seen wearing a tan coat, a red turtleneck with a black belt that slings across his chest, black pants, and large brown boots coated in dirt. He has a gold dot on either side of his glasses and a crack on the left lens.

"Oh, thank god, you're here!" Mr. Pines said, happily.

"Let's get started." Ford then said.

Mr. Pines then got a tool kit and set it up on the table, revealing it to have a lot of tools to clean up toys. It even has its own Barber chair. Ford then took Stan out of his case and placed him on the tiny barber chair, took off his hat, placed it on a coat rack, and puts a bib on Stan before raising the chair.

"So, how long will this take, Ford?" Mr. Pines asks.

"You can't rush art, Stanley." Ford replies to his brother. Then, he flashes his light and begins to get to work on Stan Marsh.

 ** _Meanwhile at Stan Pines' Toy Shack_**

The toys made it through the parking lot in a shopping cart so they won't be spotted, with Dexter pushing the cart. But the toy kids noticed a closed sign on the door.

"Ah, maldito. Es cerrado, chicos." A toy named Pablo Sanchez said, annoyed.

"Not to us toys, only to human beings." Dexter points out.

Then, they see an employee walking out, going to get breakfast, and with the automatic door, the toys should get in easily!

The toys then got out of the cart and immediately started to jump around on the pad. But then, Dexter told them to wait, and then, they all jumped on the pad altogether.

The door opened and the toys entered the toy store. Arlo sees something that catches his attention. A _Dexter's Laboratory: Wrath of Drakken_ video game manual! This could help him with his game!

The toys were in awe at the sight of the toy store. If it weren't for the fact that the toy store owner stole Stan, this would be amazing.

"Alright, so where's Stan?" Tony asked.

"Look for Mr. Pines. When that happens, we'll find our friend. Split up, we'll cover more ground." Dexter said. And as Arlo grabbed the maual, the toys moved in their own directions.

 ** _Back at the apartment_**

Ford gets to work on repairing Stan. He uses the cotton swab and some liquid to shine the boy up, cleaning the boy to the point where he's smooth, especially his shoes.

Next, the six fingered man gets a pump with spray paint, allowing him to cover parts he wasn't spray painting while spraying the face.

Then, he takes some paint and spray paints the cheeks, adding a little blush to Stan's face, minus the holes. Getting out a magnifier, and took a closer look at the popped seam, and Stan's arm as well.

Putting the needle carefully through the thread and after making sure it's secure; the man begins to work on the arm. Soon, Stan's arm was back to normal, fixed as if it wasn't ripped to begin with!

Two more things need to be done before Ford is done. The man cleans the toy's shoes. Next, he uses a paint brush to get some paint. Then he begins to paint on the bottom of the shoe, the one that had Danny's DP Logo written over it.

Ford smiles as he puts the paint brush away. With the work now done, he takes Stan and puts him in the case, smiling.

"All right, the dear boy is all set." Ford said as he closes the case. Turning to his gleefully cheerful brother, he added, "Remember, tell your son he's for display only. Don't handle him a lot or he won't stay this way!"

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! Thank you so much! He looks like brand new!" Stan then said, happily.


	10. The Ol' Switcheroo

At the toy store, Dexter looks around, hoping to find Stan, but no avail. Dexter ran aisle to aisle, looking around. But then, his eye catches something. He goes back an aisle, and his mouth opens in shock as he sees a bunch of Dexter's Laboratory action figures in their boxes ready to be purchased and played with.

"Einstein's ghost!" Dexter exclaims, while grinning. He walked in and look around. He compared it to the one where he saw on that commercial back at Beavis' house when he learned the hard way that he was just a toy. But ever since he learned the true meaning of a toy and was reinvigorated, this feels like a big homecoming to him.

Dexter looks over and sees something that takes him by surprise: _"Now with gauntlets!"_ Dexter whistles in awe.

"I could use one of those." Dexter said, impressed, he climbed up to the case and saw his look-a-like, only one thing's different about this Dexter toy.

He wears a little white suit. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber boots. His jetpack is gold, and his shades are dark green in place of purple.

"Wow." Dexter said.

Meanwhile at an aisle, the backyard sports toys were looking through the video games, and the other toys were looking for Stan.

"It's intriguing, it's like they're saying you have to buy this book to beat Drakken." Arlo said, reading his manual. Courage growls as his dinosaur friend talks. Ever since his friend got the Gaming Manual, he wouldn't shut up about it. Courage takes off his re-attachable ears so he won't have to hear any more of this.

And then suddenly, a toy car arrives, nearly ramming the toys. In the car was Tony Delvecchio and Leonard.

"Look what we found!" Leonard then said.

"Now we can search in style!" Tony then said, The toys then got into the car. Or at least tried to.

"Move over, I'm drivin' this thing!" Courage said, right before he bumped into a few objects in the way, he groans. He isn't a very good driver.

Back at the Dexter Aisle, Dexter was checking out the alternate version of himself.

"Are my glasses really that big?" Dexter then said, then he noticed his counterpart's gauntlets and reached for them.

Then, Dexter #2 grabbed him by the arm and restrained him.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Dexter asked, shocked.

"You're in direct violation of code 08021996. Stating all Toon Rangers must be remain in hypersleep unless awaken by authorized personnel! You're breaking ranks, Ranger!"

"Oh, boy." Dexter groaned, realizing that his double is behaving the way he used to, the same behavior that got Stan into a lot of trouble.

"Dexter: Boy Genius to Toon Command!" Dexter #2 spoke into his communicator. "I've got an AWOL Toon Ranger!"

"Tell me I wasn't this deluded." Dexter said, embarrased.

"Zip it! I have a laser, and I will use it!" Dexter #2 said, angrily.

"Oh, you mean the thing that's a lightbulb?" Dexter said, annoyed, pressing the laser button on his double's arm. Dexter #2 gasped, and jumped onto a fake planet in anger.

"How dare you?! You could've killed me, Toon Ranger!" Dexter #2 said, angrily. "Or should I say Traitor?!"

Dexter #2 then aimed his laser at Dexter, much to his dismay. Being reminded about deluded days are bad enough, but this is ridiculous to hear it from someone else's point of view.

"I don't have time for this." Dexter said as he left, jumping out of the display, but the counterpart wouldn't take that sitting down, attacking Dexter, the 2 boy geniuses began to fight, with the counterpart having the upper hand.

"Listen to me, listen to me!" Dexter yelped as his counterpart was throwing him to a push pin platform. That oughtta hurt.

In a pink aisle, the other toys were riding around. They looked concerned as they don't know where they're going, because they have no idea where they're at! Oh, jeez.

"We've been down this aisle already!" Dante said.

"Robinson, we've never been down this aisle, it's pink!" Courage said.

"We're definitely lost, slick." Delvecchio replied. But then they heard some giggling nearby.

"Dude, back it up! Back it up!" Reese said, surprised. The toys pulled back and saw a bunch of girl toys.

Those toys wore lavenders sweater with lavender headbands which holds their hair back, and white mini skirts with white matching boots. They have long black hair and blue eyes they also wear lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner. They were Trixie Tang dolls. And they were having some sort of beach party.

"What a totally great party!" A Trixie doll said.

All the boys opened their mouth in shock, these girls looked hot!

Some of them did a limbo as they said, "How low can you go? How low can you go?"

Tony smirks. Maybe one of these ladies can help. Well, time for him to put on the charm. That should work.

"Hey, any of you gals can help us where to find the son of the owner of this place?" Tony asked, smoothly.

"I think I can help!" A Trixie doll called on a slide.

The girl slides down the slide and into the air and landed in the car. She looks at the toys as she said, "My name is Tour Guide Trixie! Keep your hands, arms, and everything else in the vehicle at all times. And no flash photography. Thank you!"

Courage grins lovingly at Trixie.. However, he doesn't want to be achieve a reputation of being a rubbernecker, so, he closes his eyes as he mumbles, "I'm a married dog, I'm a married dog, I'm a married dog..."

"Then make room for the single men!" Ernie Steele then said, laughing, as he moves the Courage aside so he could sit next to Trixie.

The girl and the toys drive off leaving the aisle. Courage tried to keep himself under control as Trixie begins the tour.

"To our right is the Hot Wheels aisle. The original series had 16 cars, including the Corvette when it was developed in 1966." Trixie explained, smiling.

"Hey, any chance we can get to Mr. Worthington's office?" SpongeBob asked hopefully. Their friend Sherman could be in there!

"Once the tour is over, questions will be answered."

Arlo spots something in the strategy guide that made him laugh happily.

"I found it, check it out! I found out how to defeat Dark Danny! Look!" Arlo said as he shows the book to everyone. Unfortunately, Trixie can't see where she was going, this causes the car to swirl around.

Courage pushed the book aside, but now the toys in the car see that they are about to collide into a giant box filled with bouncy balls!

"Look out!" SpongeBob yelled in alarm.

"Stop!" screamed the Burger bank.

Trixie turned the car, but that didn't matter, because the car ended up hitting the bottom of the box anyway. The toys looked up and yelped as bouncy balls come out of the hold in the box right at them. They yelped as they get away while avoiding the bouncy balls. Soon, they ended up spinning out of control.

Just then, the strategy guide flies out of Arlo' hands making him yell, "Noooo! My secret weapon!"

The dragon toy jumped out of the car and ran after the book. But unfortunately, he couldn't catch it in time as it went under the shelf, out of sight.

He then sees the car is moving away, making him yelp as he chases after it.

Courage looks in the mirror and sees a close up view of Arlo chasing them like in Jurassic Park.

Soon the car stopped. However it ended up with Arlo slamming into it and falling right into the car, hitting himself on the head.

Dexter ain't so lucky as he's lost his battle to Dexter #2, and now, Dexter #2 is tying him down to a piece of cardboard, and putting him into an empty Cardboard ship.

"Don't you get it? You're a toy! A toy!" Dexter said, angrily. "We're all toys, you hear me?!"

"This will keep you here until you're court marshaled." Dexter #2 said, putting Dexter into the box and onto the shelf with the other Dexter action figures.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Dexter yelped.

The car arrived in the aisle while Pacifica Northwest continued her tour, "We are now in the Dexter's Laboratory. Some retailers could not order enough toys to meet demands in late November 1995."

The toys looked up as they see a familiar figure in front of them. Tony smiles as he said, "Hey, look! Dexter!"

It is Dexter, but what they don't know is that it is actually the Gauntlets version. He sees the toys and gets his "laser" out preparing to fight.

It's technically Dexter, but it's the Gauntlets Version. He sees the toys and gets ready and aims his laser at them, preparing to fight them.

"Halt! Who are you?!" Dexter #2 demanded, suspiciously. He feels as if these newcomers are working for Dr. Drakken.

"Put the laser down and get in the car." Courage said, rolling his eyes.

"I got good news, I found a way to defeat Dr. Drakken once and for all, Dexter!" Toothless excitedly said.

"Really? You do?" Dexter #2 said, surprised and impressed as he places the laser away.

"Come in. I can tell you on the way."

The original Dexter, the real one, looks shocked as his gauntlet version get into the cars. The toys do not realize that they are picking up the wrong one.

"Wait up! You got the wrong guy! I'm over here!" Dexter said, alarmed.

Of course, none of the toys could hear their real friend. They are too busy to look at the other Dexter toys on display.

Leonard then notices the Gauntlets as he said, "Wow, that's new. When did you get the cool shiny belt?"

Dexter #2 chuckled as he said, "Well, although I got this from the very start, slotted pig, after all, they do come standard."

As the car drives away, the original Dexter looks helplessly horrified.

Dexter angrily yells as he shakes his box helplessly among the other Dexter toys on display.


	11. When Somebody Loved Me

Mr. Pines was taking photos of the South Park Toys in his apartment, and some of the pictures had the toys with the merchandise and games.

"Hahahaha…..Finally, all the pictures are done, and all that's left is to show these to Bullock." Mr. Pines said, laughing.

When the Collector left the room, the toys came back to life. Stan Marsh smiles as he jumped like an acrobat out of his case, the other toys come over and grin at his repaired arm that was fixed. Of course, Wendy frowns crossing her arms.

"Oh, boy! Now I look like I was fresh outta the box! This is great! I feel so..." Stan said checking out his arm.

"Great. Now you can go!" Wendy then angrily interrupted. In disgust, Wendy left, jumping off the table as she goes to a window nearby. She is obviously still upset with him. It's one thing to turn your back on a new friend, but blaming her for someone else's doing is low.

"Well, maybe I will." Stan snapped. He looks at the grate where he plans to escape through then sees Kenny nudging him. He sighs as he said, "What? It's not like I cursed her, although she did seem upset when I brought up Danny."

"Well, you don't know what she's been through, so there's no need to be mad at her." Bebe said.

Cartman then suggests, "Well, I do agree with Bebe. Tell you what, why don't you spend some time with her make amends with her, after all, you don't wanna hate her forever."

Stan looks at the depressed Wendy by the window. Maybe he should apologize. It's the least he could do.

He sighs as he said, "Okay, but I don't know what good it will do."

As the others watch, Stan heads over to Wendy who is still looking out the window. He's gotta admit, for an angry girl, she sure is pretty adorable.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Stan said.

"It's the last one before I head back into storage, might as well enjoy it while I can." Wendy then said.

The boy toy sighed in grief. It hurts to see Testaburger upset like this.

"Listen, I know you're really angry with me, you have to understand that Danny still needs me, I mean if you saw him, maybe you'd understand how I felt." Stan said.

"Is Danny Fenton a sweet kid? Are you like his best friend, his buddy, And when he plays with you, do you feel alive because that's how he sees you?" Wendy said, wistfully.

Stan was surprised, Wendy Testaburger couldn't possibly know how it feels to be played with, unless she used to be played with.

"How can you possibly know that?" Stan asked.

"Because, Maddie was just the same. She was my whole world." Wendy said as she remembers:

It was a beautiful morning in a beautiful home in a beautiful girl's bedroom. Wendy lied there, smiling and she was picked up by a young redhead girl with pigtails and a purple shirt and a white skirt.

 _ **Singer: When Somebody Loved Me...**_

 _ **Everything was beautiful**_

Wendy was played with as the girl controls her and acts like the toy was riding a pony.

 _ **Every hour we spent together,**_

 _ **Lives within my heart...**_

One night, the girl played with Wendy in a makeshift tent. And one summer morning in 1964, the girl's family went on a picnic to the park.

 ** _And when she was sad,_**

 ** _I was there to dry her tears_**

 ** _And when she was happy, so was I_**

In the car, while the girl slept, Wendy came to life and smiles. She was comforted by the one who she cared so deeply for her

 _ **When she loved me**_

That day was the happiest day of Wendy Testaburger's toy life, they played together, swung on a swing set, even jumped into a pile of leaves.

 _ **Through the summer and the fall**_

 _ **We had each other, that was all**_

 _ **Just she and I together,**_

 _ **Like it was meant to be**_

For a while there, it seems as if Wendy would be with her forever.

 _ **And when she was lonely,**_

 _ **I was there to comfort her**_

 _ **And I knew that she loved me**_

Sadly, it was not meant to be. As time goes by and Maddie grows up, she ends up making some new friends.

One day, a friend takes the pillow and Wendy fell underneath the bed.

 _ **So the years went by**_

 _ **I stayed the same**_

Wendy came to life and looked up and noticed that the girl was playing with her new friends such as doing nails. And she's giggling. Wendy, on the other hand, felt heartbroken, she seems to be forgotten. In a manner of heartbreak, Wendy lies down as she felt forgotten.

 _ **But she began to drift away**_

 _ **I was left alone**_

As time goes by some more, her ponies are replaced with make up while the posters have since been replaced by pictures of popular male ice skaters and ice dancers.

 _ **Still I waited for the day**_

 _ **When she'd say I will always love you**_

More and more stuff rolled by under the bed, Wendy doesn't bother to notice, heartbroken over the fact that the one she cared about forgotten her.

Then one day, the girl dropped her purse causing some stuff to roll under the bed. Wendy sees it as her chance to regain her owner's attention.

 _ **Lonely and forgotten,**_

 _ **I'd never thought she'd look my way**_

The girl's now 16 years old, she's wearing a pink buttoned shirt and dungerie jeans, she gets her stuff that fell under the bed. The girl then felt something and takes it out. She finds Wendy who went back in toy mode.

 _ **And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do**_

Maddie forgot about this toy. She looks at her and for a while, it seems things will be all right after all.

Later that day, Maddie and Wendy rode in the van, heading somewhere. Wendy secretly smiled at her owner. Seems as if everything will be back to the way they were meant to be. I guess Maddie remembered her after all these years.

 _ **Like she loved me**_

 _ **When she loved me**_

The van arrived at where Maddie used to play with Wendy, the toy wondered what her owner has in store for today with her?

 _ **When somebody loved me**_

 _ **Everything was beautiful**_

 _ **Every hour we spent together lives within my heart**_

Suddenly, Wendy was placed in a box with old items. Maddie heads back to her van and drives away. In the box, Wendy went out of toy mode and had a shocked look on her face as she looked through the hole. She can't believe it. Her owner, the girl she cared for abandoned her. Wendy continues to look sadly as she sat in the box near the donation van.

 _ **When She Loved Me...**_

Back in the present, Stan was surprised by this, and even when he was afraid of being abandoned, he can sympothize with his friend. Wendy was curled up, heartbroken at the thought her past life.

"You never forged kids like Maddie or...Danny, but they forget you." Wendy sadly said.

"Wendy...I had no idea." Stan said, sadly said.

"Just go. That's what you wanted, right?" Wendy said, quietly and sadly.

"But-" Stan said.

"Dude." Kyle said to his best friend as he got next to Stan, "If you don't want to be here, that's okay, I'll take care of Wendy in storage."

Stan nodded and headed towards the vent, and opened the grate, felling bad for leaving behind his friends, but when he opened the grate, all he did was stare at the dark vent.

"So, you're going back, dude?" Cartman said. "Well, I can't stop you, but consider this for a second: Do you really think Danny's gonna take you to High School, Wisconsin, College or on his honeymoon? Do you really think Danny Phantom's going to stay 11 years old?"

Stan didn't respond but looked concerned. Not only about the fact that he knows that Danny Fenton is half ghost, but about the thought of Danny growing up.

"Danny Phantom's growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it, dude..." Cartman then said.

Stan hung his head in shame, and sighed. He doesn't want to end up alone. Yet, should he go back to where he's loved but where Danny Fenton will outgrow him or go to the museum and never see his friends again?

"It's your choice, Stan. You can go back, or you can stay with us, and last forever, you'll be adored by children for generations." Cartman then said.

Then again, Cartman had a point, nothing lasts forever, and yet, museum pieces do. People would go around the world to see that he exists.

"Who am I..." Stan said, smiling. "To break up the South Park Gang."

Stan knew that if he leaves, his new friends will be in storage for the remainder of time as we know it. Should Stan go back home to where he's loved but face abandonment by the boy who Stan deeply cares for, or should he go to the museum and never see his friends again? But then again, he knew that Toys don't last forever, but museum pieces do. He then sees Gompers looking at him sadly.

"Who am I..." Stan said, smiling. "To break up the South Park Gang?"

Stan has made his decision, he closed the grate door. He's going to stay. He doesn't want his friends in storage.

Wendy and Bebe heard that, and they smiled at the fact that Stan's going to stay. Everything's going to be okay, at least that's what Wendy thought.


	12. Use Your Head

In the office, the toys, the toys have found the place. After leaving Trixie Tang, they begin searching the place in hopes to find Stan Marsh.

"Stan?!" Dante asked.

"He isn't here, dude." Reese then said. They've been looking around for hours. They're bound to be tired. Sparky walked up to 2 toys.

One toy was named Megamind, and the other was Wreck-It-Ralph.

Megamind has blue skin with pink accents at his ears, cheeks and lips, a large head, a very slim body, big grass-green eyes and a black goatee. His regular outfit consists on a black skin-tight leather suit with a blue bolt in the chest, black custom baby seal leather boots, black gloves with spikes and a high-collared black cape with spikes on the shoulder pads. His nightwear consists on dark blue pajamas with biohazard symbols on it and fuzzy bat slippers.

Ralph is a "giant of a man", and according to Ralph himself, is nine feet tall and weighs 643 pounds (292 kilograms). He is muscular and beefy, with his most noticeable features being his huge hands and feet, made for crushing and smashing things. Ralph has spiky dark auburn (red in 8-bit) hair. Ralph's usual attire clothing are a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across his right shoulder while the left strap is broken. He also wears a large red plaid-patterned shirt with ripped-off sleeves which has three buttons at the neck, two of which are buttoned up, and he also wears a turquoise green undershirt beneath his plaid shirt. He is never seen wearing shoes.

"Excuse me, dudes, but have you guys seen a toy with a bad arm?" Sparky asked.

"Why, no, I haven't." Ralph then said.

"HEY! He was talking to me!" Megamind then said.

"No, he was talking to me, and I've told you not to touch my drums!" Ralph then said, before the 2 got into a fight.

"So all this time I've learned something, we have to lurk into the shadows to sneak up on Drakken." Arlo said to Dexter #2, but he doesn't know that he's talking to the wrong Dexter.

"Lurk into the shadows. Gotcha!" Dexter then said, suddenly, they heard Stanley talking to Bullock over the phone.

"Mr. Pines is comin'!" Dante yelped.

"Everyone take cover!" Dexter #2 said, prompting everyone to get into the bag.

Stan Pines entered the room making a call to Bullock about the museum deal.

"Okay, Traffic was bad, but you don't need to know the details. Alright, give me the fax numbers and I'll give em to ya!" Mr. Pines said, getting his fax machine.

"Very well, it's 12031976." Bullock said, much to Stanley's confusion.

"Your fax number is the same as the release date for Rocky?" Mr. Pines asked, curious.

"Yes, any problems with that?"

"No, sir, i think it's very neat."

"There he is, the kidnapper." Ashley mumbled.

"Kidnapper! An agent of Drakken if I ever saw one." Dexter #2 said, angrily.

Speaking of Dexter's Lab, at the Dexter Aisle, Dexter was getting out of his box, and started to burst free! now to work on the wires.

Back in the office, Stan Pines was working on faxing the photos to Mr. Bullock. Once Mr. Pines got all the fax numbers typed in, begins faxing pictures to Mr. Bullock. He smiles as he puts in Stan's picture.

"And now, the main star." Mr. Pines chuckled as he scanned the picture. When the fax machine is done scanning it, the picture fell to the ground near the hidden toys. "I hope you enjoyed my collection. It will be the big show in your museum."

"That's him! That's Stan!" gasped Sparky as he points at Stan in the picture. But where is he?"

"Yes, yes. I will take it!" Mr. Bullock said on the other end, excitedly.

"You mean..."

"If you can get your collection into England intact, then we're in buisiness. And I'll pay you anything you want, kid."

Mr. Pines, smiling happily and greedily, laughs madly. "Ha ha ha ha! You got it! It will be on the next flight to London! The bellboy will be there, right?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!" Mr. Pines then hangs up happily as he grabs his bag, not knowing that it's full of toys. He has done it! His collection has been accepted!

Meanwhile in the Dexter: Boy Genius aisle, Dexter got free from the wires, now that he's free, he has to get the imposter. He hears some cheering, causing him to take a peek out of the aisle.

Dexter goes after them, but trips on something, the same bouncy balls that the toys caused to spill all over the floor earlier this morning. The toy store owner came close to the opening doors.

Dexter then climbs on a baseball bat and then lands near a trampoline, getting him to go near the wheelie and gets himself closer to the closing doors as the father and son left, he lets go of the wheelie and glides to the doors, but the door closes and ends up hitting the door and slides on the window before landing on his back.

He sits up and watches helplessly as Mr. Pines got in a car with the bag holding the toys and driving off. Even if he does get out of the store, Dexter will never catch up to him now!

But then to his surprise, the car drives out into the traffic and drives to an apartment building on the other side, the same place Dexter and his friends were at before.

But then, he realized something, that's where Stan is at! But the main question is this: How is he going to get out of the store?

He sees a stack of boxes and goes over to them. He pulls one box out, causing the other boxes to fall down. He gets out of the way in the nick of time as all the boxes landed on the mat, causing the doors to open because of all of the boxes.

"Nice!" Dexter exclaimed, as he ran towards the door, but little did he know, he steps on a particular box on his way out. As Dexter left, a box labeled "Mandark" kept stopping the doors.

Suddenly, a fist came through the box, allowing an action figure to break free. This action figure was the toy version of the Dexter's archenemy, Mandark himself.

The villain looks around wondering where he is. He spots Dexter running to the cones he and the toys were in before.

His eyes narrow as he got up.

"It's time for your demise, Megaville's Dark Knight." Mandark then said in determination as he pursues Dexter who has no idea of his presence.

Speaking of which, in the car, the toys were in the bag as Stan Pines got to the building. The toys were in shock, why isn't he taking his bag?

"Just perfect, that moron forgot us!" Tony ranted. "Now what?"

The rest of toys came out of the bag.

"Grab on everyone!" Dexter said, pressing his wing button and his wings came out of his back. "To Lightspeed and Beyond!"

He prepares to blast off...only to find that he's not going anywhere. He then looks around, he's confused.

Courage tries to get the door unlocked, Dexter #2 walked over to the unlock button, pressing his jetpack button, causing the wings to pop back in.

"What's going on? I must've lost energy." Dexter #2 asked, then, he leaned on the unlock button. The lock pushed up, launching a screaming Courage into the air with his arms still holding it. He lands in the cup holder, upside down, making his face fall apart. Leonard laughed.

The toys exited the car and noticed the tall building.

"It's at level 23 of the building. We'd have to sprout wings to reach that height!" Jocinda then said.

"We could disguise ourselves into a meal, I'd be the burger, Courage would be mascot!" Leonard then said.

"What about me?" Arlo asked.

"You'd be the prize toy that comes with the fries."

"Oh, and I'd like a double whopper with ketchup!" Harold said, getting Jocinda to roll her eyes.

"I have a better idea," Dexter #2 said, with all the toys going over to a grate and then, Dexter #2 pulls it off. It goes into the vent system. They found a way in. "It's like you said, Nightfury, lurk in the shadows, now let's move, people!" The toys then headed over to the elevator, or at least the elevator's shaft.

"Mission log. We have infiltrated enemy territory without detection...and are making our way through the bowels of Drakken's fortress." Dexter #2 spoke into his communicator.

"Is it me, or does your friend seem crazier than what you said about him?" Dante then said, confused about Dexter's behavior.

"Well, I guess that aisle got him excited more than usual." Ashley then said.

Then, they all heard a noise.

"The walls are closing!" Dexter #2 exclaimed, then he lifted Courage and tried to "slow down" the closing doors. "If we don't prop this dog boy, we're goners!"

"What are you, nuts? Let go of me!" Courage then said, angrily.

"Dexter, that's the elevator." Kiesha then said. The toys made it the shaft.

"I got an idea!" Dexter #2 then said. He takes out two magnet cuffs. The toys wonder what he is going to use with those. They found out as the utility belt Boy Genius jumps to the wall and uses the magnetic side to climb up.

"Hey, Dexter? No offense, but maybe we should take the elevator. It will be easier." Dmitri asked, looking at the elevator. It's true. The elevator is easier than climbing on the walls.

"Yeah, easier for them to get us! Now come on!" Dexter #2 called out.

Meanwhile in Mr. Pines's room, which is full of suitcases. Mr. Pines were getting things ready.

Then, after Mr. Pines left, the toys came to life. They are all excited. They are all together and now are going to Japan to be in a museum!

"We are going! Isn't this great?" Wendy said, happily.

"You will be having fine custom-fitted foam insulation to sit in, Butters." Cartman then said chuckling with a smile. "We will be first class on here on in!"

"Wow. I am...excited! I really am!" Stan laughed with a smile. A while ago, he wasn't interested but

now, he is excited. If he can't go to the museum for himself, then for at least Wendy's sake.

"Well, why couldn't you be happy? You are going to be famous. First class citizens from now on!" Cartman then chuckled happily.

As Wendy laughs, she got out of her foam and dances with Stan saying, "This is fun, wow!" The toys begin to dance happily. "You dance well, Stan!"

"Look! The box step!" laughed Cartman as he tries his best to dance.

Minutes later, as Team Dexter continue their climb up the elevator shaft with Dexter #2 above them, the toys are getting tired. They don't know it but this Dexter is willing to take any chances.

"This is exhausting!" Sidney said, exhausted.

"I told you we should've taken the elevator!" Dmitri then said. "You can stop whining."

"I think it's safe to say that this was terrible idea." Tony then said.

Then, coins came out of Leonard. "Look out below!"

"I'm so tired! I dunno how long I can keep this up!" Arlo then said.

"How much longer is this thing?" Ricky Johnson then said.

These poor toy kids are getting tired. What's worse, is that Arlo is getting tired, he tried to stretch out his arms but ends up slipping, causing the toys to hang on Ernie Steele, who's got a good grip on the rope.

Dexter #2 then pressed the button on his Utility Gauntlets, getting ready to do something.

"Don't worry, guys! I'm going to let go of the wall!" Dexter then said, prompting everyone to look up in fright.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"DUDE! That is crazy!" Mikey Thomas exclaimed.

"HE WOULDN'T!" Courage said, worried.

"One..." Dexter #2 then said.

"He would..." Leonard then said.

"Two..." Dexter #2 shouted.

The rest of the toys begged him not to do anything stupid, but he let go, shouting, "3!" too late.

They screamed as they plummet to the ground, but something broke their fall. The elevator from earlier was coming up at that moment, and coincidental. Of course, the toys were piled up while the one who caused them to be like that didn't noticed as he "flies". To him, his utility belt seems to be working just fine.

"To FOREVER AND ABOVE!" Dexter #2 shouted in determination. He grins as he sees a hole coming up. "Approaching destination, reestablishing gravity."

Dexter #2 presses the button off just as the elevator has stopped at its destination. He goes into the hole and looks around, making sure it was safe.

"Well, the coast is clear." Dexter #2 turns to see the toys recovering as they got up. He doesn't know what happened so he presumed they're sick. "Not to worry. The antigravity motion sickness effects will wear off momentarily. Now, let's move!"

As they continue following the fake Dexter, Courage shook his head mumbling, "Remind me to lock him in the car when we get home!"

"And I think he landed on my groin." Sid the snitch then said.

"Next time, maybe you should take the elevator!" Edmund taunted.

"Shut up." Angela Delvechio angrily said.

Unknown to any of them, the real Dexter is hanging onto the bottom of the elevator. Now it's time for them to catch up to the gang.

Meanwhile in the apartment room, Stan's new best friends decided to do a little show. Stan was in a box as he peeks out. "A little intro, my good gal."

Bebe then giggled, "Introducing the best, toughest, roughest 7-year old Cowboy in the world.

"Don't forget handsome and adorable!"

"Anyway, The best, toughest, roughest 7-year old Cowboy, Stan Marsh!"

The boy then came out of the box, making clicks as if he was Leonardo DiCarprio. With a smirk, he smiles at Bebe and Wendy.

"Hey, have you two seen any crooks anywhere?" Stan said, talking like a sheriff.

"Well, not recently, but as long as you're around they won't cause trouble." Wendy said, playfully.

"Wait, ! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nicole exclaimed. The called toy kids entered the box.

"Help! They got me!" Craig exclaimed in a fake mock voice.

"I can't find my inhaler!" Butters whined in a fake mock voice.

Stan then pretends he is fighting the bad guys while everyone laughs and Cartman watches.

The toys came out with some foam peanuts yelling, "Stan Marsh has saved the day once more!"

"Yee-haa!" Wendy exclaimed, playfully.

Butters eagerly runs over and puts Stan on him. The boy bucks up as Stan yelled, "Ride like the wind, Butters!" Of course, Stan slips off.

Wendy went over to help Stan up. The child toy chuckles as he said, "Careful. This may sound childish, but I'm a bit ticklish."

"Oh, tickling can beat ya, huh?" Wendy smirking devilishly.

Meanwhile, the toys were in the shaft, continuing their mission. Their "leader" checks around the place, and with a nod, the group continues on.

"Dexter Cavanaugh to Toon Command. We're getting close to Drakken's central deck but we still can't find the kidnapper or the one he is holding captive." Dexter #2 said into his communicator.

"Who are you talking to?" Lisa Crockett asked, not knowing that she's talking to wrong Dexter.

"Toon Command. It's a long story." Dexter then said.

The group runs down the tunnel until they reach the same grate Stan closed when he changed his mind, but once the toys find out, it isn't going to be pretty, I can promise you.

"Well, we're here." Tony then said.

"Well, how are we gonna get the Crate moved?" Ricky Johnson asked, not knowing the Grate's unlocked.

However, they heard playful cheering, the group was concerned.

"Dexter, can you see? What's going on?" Luanne Lui asked.

No, because he can't see the grate. But he then notices Courage, and he take his eye out and holds it out into the room.

"Left." Courage then said to Dexter #2.

Dexter #2 nodded turns the eye carefully. He then aims it better.

Courage took a look at the situation via his eye. He's not sure but it looks like something is happening. He is not sure but it looks like some toys are chasing Stan, when they're really excited.

"Higher." Courage insisted, worried.

"What's happening?" Dexter #2 asked.

"Oh no! It's horrible! They're chasin' him!"

Arlo gasped in horror. They got to do something.

"Uh, guys..." Dmitri then said, calmly, trying to get everyone settled down.

"Dexter, what should we do?!" Arlo begged.

"Use your head!" Dexter #2 said, with a nod.

Unfortunately for Arlo, Dexter #2 meant that literally, and by that, everyone was running for the grate, using Arlo as a battering ram.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!" Arlo shouted in fright. Everyone screamed as if they were going to battle, except for Arlo, who screamed in fear, unaware the grate wasn't locked.

The toys run through the grate, right into the room. The South Park toys stop the playing as Dexter #2 and the toys rushed by and crashed. Stan looks up and sees his old friends in a pileup.

"Da heck's going on?!" Cartman then said, confused.

"Dexter, guys! Hey, how did you find me?!" Stan exclaimed, but then Danny's toys and Dash's toys charged at everyone, prompting a fight to begin.

"Whoa, guys! Stop!" Stan exclaimed. "What's goin' on?"

"We're here to spring you, Stan!" Sparky then said, then, Leonard tackled Cartman's box.

Leonard angrily said, "I hope you know Kung-Fu! Because you're about to learn the Pork Chop!"

"Time for you to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Courage said, placing his extra tail in his left eye, running blindly to the wall.

"Guys! Stop!"

Then, Sparky and Wendy got into a tangled mess. "Grab Stan and let's go!"

Dexter #2 grabbed Stan and the toys were about to head back to the elevator, but then...

"Stop right there!" yelled a familiar face.

The group gasped as they looked surprised and confused. They looked from the Dexter they got to the one in front of them.

"Dexter?!" exclaimed the toys but the Dexter #2 in the room. There are now two Dexters!


	13. The Meaning of a Toy

As the Toys glanced at the 2 Dexters, Dexter #2 proceeds to let Stan back on his feet as he threateningly approached Dexter, pointing a finger at him.

"You again?! Are you trying to interfere with this mission?!" Dexter #2 angrily said.

"Hey, I'm just here to save my friend, who is looking good by the way." Dexter said, angrily.

"Alright, hold on, what's going on?!" Stan asked.

"It's simple, really, I can explain." Dexter said.

"No, I can, because I am Dexter!" Dexter #2 said, angrily.

"I am Dexter!"

"I am Dexter!"

"I am Dexter!"

"I am Dexter!"

"Which one is Dexter?" Sidney asked.

"I am!" Both Dexters angrily said.

"Don't listen to this carbon copy, he's been created by Mandark to fool you!" Dexter #2 said, right before Dexter took his copy's glasses and threw them to the other side of the room, which causes Dexter #2 to panic and hurry over to the side of the room as the others look bored. Dexter shows his foot, the one that has Danny's DP logo on it. The toys immediately recognize Dexter as they greet them with a warm welcome.

Dexter #2 raises an eyebrow as he places his glasses back on. "What in the name of Einstein is going on?"

Dexter then said, "It's a Code 020407."

"You mean..."

"Yes..."

"And that Mountain Boy is..."

"Yep."

Dexter #2 gasps as he runs over to Stan and kisses his hand, saying in a embarrased manner, "Your majesty, I had no idea, forgive me."

"Okay, that's one problem solved, slick." Tony then said, relieved.

"But what about Stan?" Courage then said.

"We need to get him outta here. That England Museum is going to place him on for display!" Reese then replied.

"I got it under control, guys, in fact, I wanted to go!" Stan laughed, but then, his friends gasp in shock. They wasted all this time to rescue him and he wants to go?!

"What are you babbling about?" Dexter said.

"I'm this rare Stan Marsh doll from the show, "South Park"! You've already met the South Park gang."

Everyone was confused, what was Stan talking about? Dexter had his own show, but he hasn't heard of South Park before.

"Come on!" Stan said, chuckling. "South Park? You've never heard of it?"

Wendy turns the TV on showing some clips from South Park. Danny and Dash's toys watch, puzzled and a bit surprised. "See? That's him!"

"Well, that explains a lot." Leonard then said.

"My show was a national phenomenon that has a lot of merchandise! Oh, you should've seen it. There was a record player and a yo-yo, and the best part, my show won Emmy Awards!" Stan said, excited. "Can you believe it, Dexter! I was star!"

"Was..." Courage dryly said, rolling his eyes.

"Marsh, stop this stupid foolishness and let's go." Dexter said.

"Aw, Dex..." Stan sighs as he spoke. He continued, "I can't go. I can't just abandon these guys. They need me, so that they'll get into this museum. Without me, they're heading into storage again, maybe for good this time, dude."

"You are not a collector's item, Stan Marsh. You are a child's plaything." Dexter said, getting irritated. Then he proceeded to raise his voice as he spoke, "You...Are...A TOY!" Ironic, since Stan used those words to try to convince Dexter he was just a toy during Dexter's Deluded days.

"For how much longer?!" Stan snapped. "One more rip, and Danny's done with me! And what do I then, Dexter? Huh?! YOU TELL ME!"

"Somewhere in that padded stuffing is the toy who taught me that life's only worth living if you're loved by a kid. And I traveled all the way here to save that toy because I believed him." Dexter said, remembering what Stan went through to save Dexter from an explosive fate.

"Well, you've wasted your time." Stan said, angrily turning his back on his friends.

"Woah, dude." Kyle then said, stunned by this.

Dexter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stan helped him accept being a toy was better than being a Toon Ranger when he had to learn the hard way that he was just a toy, and now Dexter's in the other role, and Stan isn't even trying.

"We're heading back." Dexter then said, disgusted.

"What about Stan?" Sparky asked.

"He's not coming." Dexter said.

"But, Danny will be home tonight!" Arlo then said, concerned.

"Well, we better make sure that we're there for him." Dexter said, feeling betrayed by Stan.

Dejected, Dexter and the others headed back to the vent to elevator. Dexter was going to miss his friend, even if he did become inconsiderate. Sparky stood there, and gave Stan a sad look before he left.

Stan cringed. It was the same look everyone had when they thought Dexter was killed by Stan, resulting in the toys losing faith in him until Stan convinced his friends of his innocence once Dexter was saved. But now, it feels like he's doing it all over again.

"I don't have a choice, Dexter. This is my only chance." Sherman said.

"To do what, Stanley Marsh?" asks an angry Dexter. "Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life." The vent was closed by Dexter in an angry manner as he left.

Stan's expression goes from sadness to surprised shock. Sure, he'll last for decades in a museum, but it won't be the same. Dexter did have a point. Even though Stan will be adored by generations of kids, without a child's love, it's just…empty love.

In a way, Stan's relationship with Danny is almost like that of a parent. As parents, many people often look at their child as they grow up, and can still remember just yesterday when they were still learning to talk, or riding their first bicycle. And like all parents, there will come a time where your child will become an adult, and leave you to pursue their own goals and dreams in life.

Cartman laughs as his box was pushed over to Stan.

"Dude, that was totally awesome! I thought they wouldn't leave!" Cartman laughed.

"That was a little bit of a low blow, wasn't it?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"Don't remind me." Stan sadly said. Then, a familiar song played on the TV as TV Stan was playing a song.

TV Stan: You've got a Friend in Me,

You've got a Friend in Me...

Stan started to walk over to the TV, wanting to be alone.

"Stan?" Cartman asked, but the mountain boy ignored it as he listens:

TV Stan: You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and can see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me.

Stan sits on a roll of tape, and starts to mope around, that is until he sees a boy by the name of Charlie Brown. This gets the boy toy's attention as he raises an eyebrow. As the TV stan continues singing, Charlie Brown hugs him.

TV Stan: Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too, maybe...

As the TV stan continues singing, Charlie Brown hugs him.

But none of them will ever love you

The way I do, it's me and you, boy

Stan's eyes widen as he remembers when Danny did that. He looks at his shoe as he wipes off the polished paint, with the DP Logo still there.

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny...

"What am I doing?" Stan mumbled, realizing that the fear of being abandoned made him forget a lesson he told Dexter: A toy holds more value to a kid than an icon because it's better to be loved than to be remembered or admired. Not that those are bad things, but what good is having so many fans worship you if you don't feel a single strong connection to them?

Getting up, Stan runs to the vent as he shouts, "Dex, dude! Dude!"

"Stan, where are you going?" Cartman asked.

"You have a good point, Cartman. One day, Danny will grow up and will be more unique than the other guys. But I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"What?!" Cartman yelped as Stan opened the vent.

"Dudes!" Sherman excitedly called out.

Luckily, Dexter was within hearing range. In fact, all of the toys heard that, they all lightened up.

"Yes?" Both Dexters asked.

"Change of plans! We're coming with you guys! I just have to take care of something real quick!" Stan then said, heading back to get the others.

Then, Stan's friends cheered in excitement, their friend is coming home after all!

"Way to go, Mountain boy." Dexter said, relieved that Stan came to his senses before it was too late. He just knew he would get it eventually.

"Hey, guys!" Stan said, running up to his friends. "All of you, come with me!"

"WHAT?!" Wendy asked, this was all so sudden.

"Danny will play with all of us, even Bobby Hill would know that." Stan said, smiling. It will be a while before Danny grows up into the ghost child we all know in love.

"Stan..." Wendy said, remembering the feeling of being abandoned, and does she really want to go through being outgrown again? "I dunno."

"Wouldn't you give one more day just to be with Maddie?" Stan said. "C'mon, this is what it's about, Wendy, to make a child happy, and you and the others know it!"

"Dude's got a point." Token then said.

"Yeah." Kenny muffled.

"I'm in!" Butters then said, laughing.

"Good." Stan then said, smiling.

"I'll go get Cartman." Kyle then said, turning Cartman's box...only to see Cartman isn't there. The toys are confused, where could've he gone off to?

Suddenly, a metal clanging noise is heard as the toys turn around, only to see a certain fat boy toy using a plastic axe to tighten the bolt to the point where it can't get unscrewed to free the vent again!

"What the-?" Craig yelped.

"Cartman?!" All the girls said, surprised.

"You're out of your box!" Stan said, shocked. During his time here, Cartman has never been out of his box. As Cartman finishes up screwing the bolt, he walks over to the TV.

"I've tried being reasonable, Stan. But you've kept forcing me to take extreme measures." Cartman said, turning off the TV, Stan then thought about what he just said and what happened last night. Which could only mean one thing!

"Wait a minute!" Stan then said, "You turned on the Television last night, not Wendy!"

"Look, we have an eternity to spend in London, you guys. Let's not stand around playing the blame game, shall we?" Cartman said, annoyed as he heads back to his box.

"Cartman, you...you back stabbing...! You're really a big jerk, aren't you?" Kyle said.

"Cartman, this is too far, dude!" Clyde then said, feeling betrayed.

"He's right, this isn't fair or cool!" Wendy said, irritated. Cartman angrily glares at Wendy.

"KEWL?!" Cartman angrily roars. "I'll tell you what's not cool! Spending forever in a Dime Store on a shelf, watching every other toy get sold! And the years in storage didn't do so much either! But now, my waiting has paid off, and no hand me down Mountain Boy doll, is gonna disrespect MAH AUTHORITAH!

Cartman huffly and satisfactorily threw his box into the suitcase. Kyle angrily glares at Cartman.

"DEXTER!" Stan yelped. He runs to the vent, but is unable to get it opened.

"It's too late, dude!" Cartman said. "That silly Dorkster ain't gonna help you."

"His name is Dexter, fat boy!" Stan angrily said.

"EY! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Cartman angrily said, as he got into his box and closed it. "I always hated those space toys that are advanced."

"It's stuck! Oh, hamburgers, what do we do?!" Butters yelped as he panicked.

"Should I use my head?" Arlo then said. Then the toys heard footsteps as they knew who it is.

"Mr. Pines!" Craig then said, then the South Park Toys headed towards their suitcases and went limp. Mr. Pines went into the room and closed the suitcases as he said, "Don't have time to shower, I gotta get my one way ticket out of this dumb town!"

The toy collector grabbed his suitcases as he laughs, getting out of the apartment. Stan is on his way to the museum, and worse yet, he doesn't wanna go this time!

"Quick! The elevator!" Dexter said, the toys ran as fast as they could. Dexter nearly lost his life a year ago, at least he's not going to let a friend get away from him!

As they ran, they stopped as they reached the elevator, only for them to hear a familiar laughter, it's Mandark.

"Well, well, well, Dexter. We meet again, for the last time!" Mandark laughed.

"MANDARK?!" Dexter #2 angrily said. Mandark aimed his blaster at the deluded Toon Ranger.

"Watch out! He's got an Ion Blaster!" Arlo said as he cowered in fear, but all Mandark shot were plastic balls. The 2 trying to "blast" each other, or punch each other. The punching part was more effective, though.

As the old man enters the elevator, he hears some noise coming from above, he shrugs it off and decides to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Dexter and the other toys were trying to help Stan escape.

"Quick, get on!" Dexter exlaims as he slid down to the elevator. The others slid down while Dexter #2 kept fighting Mandark. Arlo stays where he's at in the tunnel, looking scared. He doesn't want to jump. It looks scary.

"The Emergency hatch! Come on!" Dexter said, seeing the emergency hatch nearby.

Arlo, meanwhile, hesitated, and then he finally jumped down. He fell very fast until he painfully landed on Courage, causing him to break into pieces. Arlo groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, Mandark was looking for Dexter #2, shooting like mad. Seeing some metal bolts and screws nearby, Dexter #2 grabs them and begins throwing at the villain toy. Mandark blocks the attack but he gets hit by one. Dexter #2 hid to dodge and gets ready to open fire. To his surprise, Mandark seems to have disappeared.

"Huh?" Dexter #2 asked.

Suddenly, his question was answered as Mandark jumps from out of nowhere, grabbing him by the collar.

"Hurry!" Dexter said, frightened.

"But Dexter is in peril!" Arlo said, terrified.

The heroes opened the emergency hatch as they saw Mr. Pines impatiently waiting.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Mr. Pines said to the bellboy, ignoring the fact that the bellboy said nothing, Mr. Pines continues, "Here it goes..."

Back to the fight: Mandark knocked Dexter #2 down as the Deluded toy breathed heavily in exhaustion.

"Surrender, Dexter. You've lost." Mandark then said.

"I'll never give in. Drakken killed my father!" Dexter #2 angrily said.

"No, Dexter. Drakken is your father." Mandark said, surprising Dexter #2.

Horrified, Dexter #2 yells, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back in the elevator, Mr. Pines was getting really impatient as he said, "Come on, can't this thing go any faster?"

He didn't noticed a slinky dog being held by other toys to reach for Stan, who managed to open the suitcase.

Back to the fight, Dexter #2 was about to be finished off.

"Dex, you've beaten Mandark several times in the past! You always believed in yourself!" Arlo said.

"Prepare to die!" Mandark said, laughing.

"I can't look!" Arlo yelps. He then turned around, eyes shielded. However, his tail whacks Mandark and makes him fall into the darkness.

"You did it!" Dexter #2 said, surprised.

"I did?" Arlo said, then he said in realization, "I did! I'm defeating Dr. Drakken!"

Eventually, Sparky lost his grip on Stan as Cartman pulls him back in to the suitcase and all of the toys fell into the elevator. Stan Pines went through the automatic door, and it started to close, fortunately, Courage ran for the door and the toy dog stopped it in its tracks, and then, the toys proceeded to pursue the man!

"Dexter! Aren't you coming?" Dexter asked his counterpart, who was going near the parking lot of "Pines' Toy Shack".

"Sorry, but I gotta place this monster back where he belongs." Dexter #2 replied, dragging Mandark by the tie, and getting close to the entry.

"Farewell!" Dexter said, smiling.

The toys watched Evan and his dad made it to his car. They had to keep up with the guy somehow.

"How are we supposed to save Stan now?!" Arlo said.

"Anyone up for a Pizza?" Stinky asked, pointing to a Pizza Spaceport car. That should do it!


	14. Airport Showdown

The toys headed into the car, where they saw there was no driver, and not only that they saw 3 toys hanging from the mirror, they were none other than 3 minions.

"Banana!" A minion said.

"Oh, great." Dexter groaned at being reminded of the old days.

The Boy Genius toy meanwhile grabs a stand so he can reach the wheel better. Leonard and Pablo messed with the knobs, causing the AC to blow onto Sparky, who waited near the pedals.

"Dear lord! The light, she turned green! Get going!" Arlo said as Courage switched gears. Sparky hits the gas pedal as the car speeds up, driving like mad.

Then, they all heard a noise in the glovebox, curious, Tony opens it, and a bunch of ragdolls fall out, filling the floor of the passenger's seat. Tony got up and saw 56 ragdolls.

These ragdolls have prominent buck teeth, which sports braces on their upper and lower teeth, and light brown yarn hair worn up in large ponytails by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of their foreheads.

They're dressed in white sleeveless shirts, yellow skirts with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. They also wear three pink flowers, one on their shirts and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. They were toy versions of Luan Loud.

"Thanks! We've been cooked up there for a whole day!" Luan #2 said. "Whoever was driving this was really close-minded!"

The Luans laughed.

The car hits some cones, and stuff falls from the glovebox as a result, it falls on them, much to Tony's annoyance.

"Where's he going?!" Dexter said.

"Left!" Arlo yelps as Dexter swerves. "Right, I mean right!" The chase continues as Arlo kept an eye on the vehicle. "Right! No, I mean left! Left, right!" Soon Mr. Pines' vehicle turns left. "Left, he's turning left, LEFT!"

Dexter quickly turns, making a very sharp left. Suddenly, the Minions yelled as the rope they are on broke, causing them to fall off the mirror and were about to be sending flying out the open window.

Courage runs over and grabs the rope, resulting in the three Minion toys dangling out the window close to their doom. "Whoa!"

"Heh, even Speed Racer couldn't get mileage this big." Tony said, amazed as he looks through a car manual.

"If he did, he'd be the fastest man alive." Luan Loud #56 then replied.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Ernie asked.

"Not one of my best."

Arlo points to Mr. Pines' vehicle turning right saying, "He's going right! Right, right, right, right!"

As soon as Dexter made a hard turn, the Minions were sent flying back into the car, technically making Courage their hero for saving their lives.

"You have saved our lives, we're eternally grateful!" The Minons said simultaneously.

"The things I do for love..." Courage said, annoyed.

Soon, the toys made it to O'Hare International Airport, but not before crashing into Clark Kent's car.

The group sees the toy collector talking to an air attendant. They have to get to the suitcase, but how are they gonna get into the airport without being caught?

"Bingo!" Dexter then said.

A person walks through the doors, which opens automatically. Suddenly, a pet cage seems to be moving on its own, or at least it's being moved by the toys who are hiding in it in order to sneak in.

"Cute! A puppy!" squealed a girl named Summer as she comes over and is about to lean in for a look.

Thinking quickly, Sparky then begins to bark like mad, "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!" The girl yelps as she runs away. "Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!"

"Success." Dexter then said, nodding.

"I guess she barked up the wrong tree!" Luan said, causing her copies to laugh. "Get it?"

Dexter chuckled as he said, "I do. Clever!"

The toys kept on going. As they go to where the case is at, Evan is in an argument with the attendant.

"Listen, bad dental news Chester, I have very important things to be in that country, I don't want anything ruined. It's very important to me." Stan Pines yelled, concerned. If something happens to his collection, the deal is off.

"Yes, sir. No problem. We will take good care of it." said the attendant as he picks the case up and puts it on the conveyor belt. As he continues his argument, no one noticed a pet case getting on the conveyor belts. Inside the thing, the toys waited as the conveyor belt slowly takes them through the luggage hole.

"Here's the plan. We find the case after we get through there. It should be easy to find, right?" Courage said, with a smile.

Courage, however, is proven wrong as, once they go through the luggage hole, they looked shocked. In the luggage conveyor belt area, there are a lot of cases everywhere, as far as the eye can see! Courage looks shocked as his parts fell from himself.

Then, the case slid down a ramp, causing everyone to scream, and they hit a side of the conveyor belt, knocking them out of the crate.

"Dudes, look!" Pete Wheeler then said, pointing to a case as 3 cases are going by.

Searching the cases one at a time will not work at all, Dexter decides to split the gang up. He points to each case saying, "You guys take that one! I'll take the other one!"

The groups split up as Dexter runs after the one Wheeler spotted while the other Toys and the Luan Toys go after the other one. Group 2 run after the case.

Group 2 has almost caught up to the ones they believed Stan to be in.

"Don't worry, we're coming, Stan!" Tony then said.

However as they opened the case, it turns out that one of them is full with camera stuff, including flashes.

"You're kidding." Tony said, facepalming himself.

"But you gotta admit, it's got nice flashes." Courage then said.

"You're not helping." Leonard then said.

"Yeah, what are you, Blind?" Luan said, before blinding Courage with a flash of light from the camera flash.

Meanwhile, Dexter ran towards the suitcase, jumping over every suitcase like a track star jumping over hurdles. But eventually he made it to the suitcase! Mission accomplished!

"Okay, let's go, Stan!" Dexter said, opening the suitcase. But instead of a response from Stan, Dexter was punched by Cartman to the point where he fell off the conveyor belt.

"Take that, Space boy!" Cartman said, snidely.

"HEY!" Stan yelled, angrily. Stan won't stand by and watch his friends get hurt. "No one does that to my friend!

Stan tackled Cartman out of the suitcase, and after a few minutes of rolling around, Cartman shoves Stan to the ground. Cartman gets up as he walks over to Stan and uses his plastic axe to reopen Stan's torn arm, causing him to gasp in shock as the ripped tear made its return.

"DUDE!" Stan yelped in horror.

"Your move, dude. You're going to London, in one piece or billions. You got fixed once, you can get fixed again!" Cartman said, losing patience. "NOW GET IN THE BOX!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, FAT BOY!" Kyle said, jumping out and grabbing Cartman in a neckhold, but it was no use as Cartman threw Kyle over his shoulder.

"That's it. I've been waiting to do this to you guys for a long time..." Cartman said, snidely.

Suddenly, Cartman screams as flashes of light appeared, blinding him. Dexter has reunited with the other toys that have used the cameras and flashes Group 2 has found. As the villain covers his eyes, Dexter and his friends jumped onto the conveyor belt Sherman was on.

The other South Park toys got out and started to shove Cartman around.

"I hope you're satisfied with your portrait." Luan joked as she and the identical Luans laughed.

Happily having enough, Dexter grabs Cartman by the throat as Dexter said, "Gotcha!"

"You dang idiots! Kids destroy and trash toys! You morons will be ruined, forgotten, spending eternity, rotting in some landfill!" Cartman said.

"Is that so? Well, Eric Cartman," Stan said, "I think it's time for you to learn the true meaning of, "PLAY TIME"."

"Right over there, guys!" Kenny muffled, pointing somewhere else.

The others agreed and Cartman screamed in horror as he was dragged to somewhere he didn't want to be.

At the luggage claim area, a little girl was waiting to pick up her backpack. As it came out, she picks it up then notices something in it.

She chuckles as she puts Trixie, showing only her left side, into the bag. Cartman came to life and looks scared.

Just then, Trixie spoke up, "Trust me, you'll love her." The Fat Boy toy turned and yelps as the doll turns her face. It looks decorated. "She's an artist."

Cartman quietly cries sadly as his chances of being somebody are gone, now he has to spend the rest of his life as a child's toy.


	15. Stan's Finest Hour

The toys celebrated as they gotten rid of the one that caused them enough trouble. Cartman's gone, and there's one thing left to do. Save their other friends.

"Keep yourself out of the bakery, Cartman!" Stan joked.

"Well, what a day." Dexter then said.

"Oh, and Dexter, I'm sorry for earlier." Stan said. "I was so afraid of being abandoned and forgotten by Danny, because..."

"Because of being outgrown?" Dexter then said, raising an eyebrow. Stan was caught by surprise. "Stan, when I accepted I was a toy, I also accepted that Danny was going to outgrow me, but I can still make my time worthwhile with the half ghost child while I still have the shot."

Stan smiled, but had a confused look on his face apon seeing Luan and the Luans.

"So...what should we do all these girls?" Stan asked.

"Well, we were stuffed in the glovebox in a bag, probably because whoever bought us toys, is a Loud House fan." Luan then said.

"Probably for a rushed birthday gift." Dexter said.

"You're more than welcome to stay with..." Stan then said, before being cut off.

"Stan, Dexter!" Sparky called out.

"Help us out here!" Leonard said, getting the others out of the suitcase. Unfortunately, the bag slid down the ramp!

The toys watched helplessly as Wendy in the green case slid down the ramp to the runway.

The suitcase came to a complete stop at the bottom of the ramp. Seeing baggage people coming over, Testaburger went back into toy mode. One of the baggage carriers put Wendy back into the case, closed, and takes it away to a nearby waiting luggage car.

"Oh, no. Wendy!" Stan yelled. Someone has to do something before the plane leaves for Japan! Luckily, Stan had an idea as he hops on Butters' back.

"C'mon, Dex!" Stan said, determined. Dexter hops on Butters as Butters jumps in the air.

"Ride like the wind, Butters!" Stan said as our heroes slid down the ramp. As the luggage car heads off, the toys ran after the luggage car, determined to save their new friend.

"Cowabunga, dude, giddyup!" Stan said, determined.

"Come on, Butters, Hiyaah!" Dexter said, concerned for Wendy. They were getting close to the luggage cart, and Stan seized this opportunity.

"Dex, gimme a boost!" Stan then said, getting on Dexter's shoulders, and he managed to get on the tag connected to a suitcase.

Unfortunately for that, the cart pulls Stan away from his friends, but Stan improvised as gets to the top of the cart. Stan looks over and sees the suitcase. He then began to jump from one luggage cart to the next. He managed to get to the suit case, but the driver stops, and takes the suit case to the plane. Stan is unsure what to do, until he sees a golf bag.

Stan got in the golf bag zipping pocket, and the driver places that in the plane. Sherman unzips the bag, and gets out, with golf balls falling out.

"That's one thing off my bucket list." Stan said as looked over and saw a bag, he rushed over and opened it and saw a relieved Wendy Testaburger. "Sorry, ma'm, you're on the wrong flight. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Stan!" Wendy said, hugging her friend.

"It's time to get back home." Stan then said.

"But, what if your buddy, Danny, doesn't love me?" Wendy said, about to have another panic attack.

"Don't worry, Danny will love you! He loves all his toys." Stan laughed. "In addition to that, he's got a little sister!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Wendy gasps in excitement. "Let's go!"

Unfortunately, the door closes, and the plane gets ready to go to the runway. Wendy was about to call it quits on escaping, that is until Stan is pointing to a light as the door closed, the plane started to get to the runway, Wendy and Stan headed over to the hatch lift near the plane's wheel.

"Well, at least this is the way out." Stan then said, lifting the hatch, opening the way to get home. Even Pittsburgh would not like this situation. Stan is looking down, they see the wheel of the plane that hasn't got off the ground yet.

"Are you sure about this?" Wendy asked, concerned this won't work out. This sounds like a bad idea, but this is their last shot.

"No! Let's go!" Stan said, unsure. They make their way carefully to the landing gear, they noticed that they're near the wheel is at, and noticed that the plane is about to take off forward.

Suddenly, Stan slips on something, causing our heroes to gasp and yelp in horror. Wendy grabs Stan by the arm Cartman has ripped earlier. One more rip, and Stan's definitely a goner if gets ran over and trampled and broken to pieces thanks to a tire!

"Hold on, Stan!" Wendy said, worried. To make matters worse, Stan's torn arm is getting torn further, being a one armed toy will be the least of his problems if this keeps up. Then, suddenly, Stan's hat flies off of him, and then, someone grabs the hat in mid air, it's Dexter: Boy Genius and all of the rescuing crew.

"What's a mountain boy without his hat?" Dexter asked, making a joke.

"A kid from Chicago!" All the Luan Loud dolls joked.

"Guys!" Stan said in relief. But the toys gasp as the plane is about to take off to the air as the wheels turned faster and the engine goes on full blast. Hopelessly and desperately, Stan looks around, hoping to find something, but then, after he sees a bolt, he gets an idea.

"Dex! Dexter, get behind the tires!" Stan commanded.

Everyone nods and the toys run behind the tires. Next, Stan uses his free arm to pull his pull string all the way out. The toy then swings the pull string to the bolt, thereby catching it instantly, kind of like a cowboy.

"Wendy, let go of the plane!" Stan demanded.

Wendy replied, "What are you, crazy?!" Wendy feared that they'll be broken into more pieces if they go through Stan's plan.

"Just pretend it's the 21st season of South Park"!" Stan said.

"But it was canceled! We didn't know what happens!" Wendy complained.

"Well, then let's find out together!" Stan then said.

With no other option left, Wendy trusts Stan and lets go of the plane. She held on to Stan tight as they screamed, and courtesy of Stan's string, they swung. And once the string slipped off the bolt, the 2 toys flew, up until they topple a certain boy genius and his friends.

The toys soon get up and laugh as they see the plane flying off to Japan.

"We did it!" Wendy cheered, happily.

"Oh, hamburgers! That was amazing!" Butters then said, happily.

"Nice ropin', Mountain Boy." Dexter commented.

"That was definitely Stan Marsh's finest hour!" Wendy said as Stan laughed.

"Your hat, partner." Dexter said, handing his friend his hat. Their celebration was short lived as suddenly, another plane rushed over the group, causing them to hold onto each other in a alarmed manner, ruining the moment.

"Let's... go home, dudes." Kyle said, happily.

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, the camping bus returned to FentonWorks, and out of it came familiar kids as they headed home, Danny was excited to be home, and so were Sam and Tucker.

"Alright, no one knows I'm half ghost except, you guys, and Jazz." Danny said, relieved. "Which means..."

"If it's alright with you, Danny, we'll pass." Sam said.

"We already had a cross country road trip while saving the world, I don't think we can handle another one." Tucker then said, exhausted. Clearly, Danny did something that involved him saving the world.

"You're right." Danny then said, then the boy lightened up as he said, "In that case..."

Danny runs inside and runs upstairs, he has had a great time at camp, even if Stan wasn't there, but it was probably for the best. He then excitedly headed to his room, then, he grabbed a chair and climbed to the shelf.

"Hey, Stan!" Danny said, but much to his surprise, Stan wasn't on the shelf. "Stan?" Then he looks, only to find his toys on his bed, including his favorites and new toys.

"Oh, wow! New toys!" Danny said, beginning to play with his toys. "Cool! Thanks mom!"

However, as the halfa child plays with his toys, old and new, he didn't notice an empty luggage car parked near the sidewalk outside as seen through his window.


	16. You've Got a Friend in Me

On the following day in the morning, all the kids in the neighborhood were trying to figure out how a luggage vehicle arrived without someone running it. And in his room, Danny Fenton was in a great mood. Stan's arm was once again fixed by Danny, and it seems as if it had a little fluff added to it.

"Danny? Time to go!" Jack called, only to notice his son finishing up his work. "Hey! You fixed Stan!"

"Yeah, glad I decided to not take him to camp." Danny said, placing Stan on the the table and exiting the room. "His whole arm would've come off."

He had no idea how almost right he was.

As soon as the door closed, Stan went out of toy mode, and smiled. Danny does care about his toys. He learned he wouldn't be thrown out if he was broken, he would get fixed. Danny really does care about his stuff. He really cares!

"Well, what do you know?" Stan happily whispered. As he checked out his newly repaired arm, he hears Wendy giggling in glee.

"Oh, Kenny, we're part of a family again!" Wendy said, showing off her foot that has Danny's logo on it. Butters did the same thing as the others as well, only to show the wrong foot before correcting his mistake.

"I guess the name's on the other foot!" One of the Luan toys joked.

Dexter walked by Wendy as he blushingly said, "Uh, excuse me, toots. I would like to say that you're bright young gal with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A HAIR full of yarn...It's...ah...whoo...um...I should go."

Someone's definitely in love, ever since rescuing her, Dexter has always found her to be cute. But before Dexter could leave, Wendy grabbed him, lovingly.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest Space toy I've ever met!" Wendy then said, happily. Before hearing the words, "Potty emergency!" It's Wakko, and he needs to use the bathroom, badly.

"That dude needs help!" Wendy then said.

Wendy quickly jumped on a small car on a race track. She speeds down the thing, twirling in a loop, and goes flying into the air right onto the doorknob. Wendy twists the doorknob and pulls the door open, allowing Wakko to come out.

Dexter's mouth was wide open as Jimmy's wings popped out suddenly. He then thought, 'Hello Nurse!'

Meanwhile, one of the Luans were playing the game that Arlo played the day Stan got broken.

"Uh, guys, I don't think I'm game for this." Luan #32 said as she laughed.

Then, Player 1 died, much to Carl's frustration. He then changed the channel and noticed Stanley Pines doing a commercial for Stan's Mystery Toy Shack

"Welcome to Stan's Mystery Toy Shack. We've got the lowest prices in town, anything for a _buck_..." Stan said, resentfully. Before growling in anger.

Stan faced some consequences. He has lost some important luggage and because of which, a certain toy museum owner rejected his collection, thus ruining his dream of riches and forcing the collector back into doing commercials.

"Well, I guess crime doesn't pay." Ford then said, smugly.

"Anyway," Stan said, changing the subject, flexing his now fixed arm, "I like how Danny fixed my arm! Nice and powerful!"

"I love it, I think you look tough!" Margo then said. Stan chuckles, he has missed his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, at a Lincoln's Logs Log Cabin, Courage and Judy were reconciling, when 3 familiar toys arrived.

The Minions then said, "You also saved our lives! We're eternally grateful."

"Oh, Courage, You are my hero." squealed Dani happily as she hugs her boyfriend who blushed. Looking at the Minions, the ghost girl toy smiles as she said, "They look so cute. I wish we can...hey! I know! Let's adopt them!"

"What?!" Courage exclaimed.

Then, Stan and Margo heard a familiar squeaking noise, it was Jay Sherman: The film critic squeaky toy! And his squeaker got fixed.

"Jay!" Stan excitedly said. "You're fixed!"

"Yeah, the Kid version of Philip J. Fry helped me find a extra squeaker!" Jay replied, happily.

"And…..how do you feel?" Stan asked.

"I feel swell!" Jay then said. "In fact, I feel a song coming on!" Then, the karaoke toy tossed Jay a microphone.

Then, as a familiar song begins, everyone turns their attention as Jay sings in a suave voice:

 ** _Jay:_** _(Sinatra styled voice)_ _You've Got a Friend in Me..._

 _You've Got a Friend in Me..._

 _You just remember what your old pal, said:_

 _Babe, You've Got a Friend in Me..._

 _Yeah, You've Got a Friend in Me..._

Then Stan walked over to the front yard and noticed something that made him smile, he noticed Danny helping his little baby sister learn how to walk.

"Hey, Danny, you think she can learn how to drive?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, and I could teach her!" Danny jokingly replied as the Fentons laughed.

Dexter walked over, confused and concerned for Stan after he's been through.

"Are you still worried?" Dexter asked.

"About Danny? Nah. It will be fun while it lasts." Stan said happily willing to let life roll onward, no matter what may happen.

"I'm proud of you, Mountain Boy." Dexter then said.

"Besides, when it's all said and done, I'll still have Dexter Cavanaugh: Boy Genius to keep me company, along with a few new friends." Stan said, feeling good to be home, once again Danny's toy. "For Infinity and Beyond."

Dexter grinned after he heard that. Sure, Danny won't be a kid forever, but Stan will enjoy it while he can.

Meanwhile, Jay and his friends were still singing.

 ** _Jay:_** _(Swave)_ _You're gonna see it's our destiny..._

 _You've Got a Friend in Me..._

 **Luan Louds:** Yes you do.

 **Jay: You've Got a Friend in Me...**

 **Luan Louds:** That's the truth!

Stan, Margo, Dexter and Wendy were watching this from the desk, Stan and Dexter smiled at each other. After this experience, Stan's no longer worried about Danny discarding him, because when that time comes when Danny outgrows him, Stan and Dexter will always have each other for company.

 ** _Jay:_** _You've Got a Friend... in... Me! (After a good Sax note, we iris out on Jay)_ YEAH!

So Stan learned his lesson, and Danny has his favorite toy back home, repaired, and back with his friends. Everyone agreed that Danny will grow up one day and outgrow his toys, but when that time comes, they'll be ready.


End file.
